Resident Evil Tales of the BSAA
by dudewithtude
Summary: Chris Redfield is gone. In his wake his brother must take up his fight in the BSAA. Please please please Read and Review.
1. Ryan Redfield Profile

THIS IS A STORY BASED ON CHARACTERS THAT ME AND MY FRIEND CREATED FOR RESIDENT EVIL. THE MAIN CHARACTER IS RYAN REDFIELD, YEP YOU GUESSED IT BROTHER OF CHRIS AND CLAIRE. WE WROTE A BUNCH OF STORIES TO RUN ALONGSIDE THE MAINSTREAM STUFF. I PLANNED FOR THIS TO BE AN ONGOING SERIES BUT WANTED TO GAUGE RESPONSE FIRST AND SEE IF ANYONE WAS AT ALL INTERESTED IN THE CHARACTER OR THE STORY. R&R PLEASE AND IF IT TURNS OUT PEOPLE WANT ME TO PUT UP THE OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER BEYOND THE PROFILE THEN I'LL DO SO.

Ryan Redfield as a child was always very much a carbon copy of his brother. Chris was 7 years older than Ryan and he worshipped the ground that his big brother walked on. Before he had graduated High School Ryan had already decided on his career path - he would follow in the footsteps of his big brother and join the Armed Forces.

Ryan recieved sparkling reviews from all of his superiors for field performance and his skills in weapons training and CQC were second to none. Although he became a first class soldier his attitude towards his duties were often his downfall. Redfield has always posessed what those close to him have termed a 'hero' complex and in his mind there was NOTHING more important than protecting and defending those who were unable to do so themselves. This attitude was a constant source of contention for his superiors and would eventually lead to Ryan leaving the armed forces of something where he could truly 'protect and serve'.

Once again opting to stay in the shadow of his brother Ryan would relocate to Racoon City and petition to join his brother with the Racoon City S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics and Rescue Service) department. When Ryan submitted his application to join the team to his amazement it would be his brother that held the deciding vote and would vote against him joining with him in the Alpha Team.

Confused and dejected the youngster returned him in a fit of rage, why had his brother turned on him? It was a question that festered within him for months. As the relationship between the two grew more and more distant (through Ryan's anger) he was amazed when he recieved an invitation from the leader of the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team Enrico Marini to joing his team. Up until that point Enrico had been Wesker's second in command but when the S.T.A.R.S unit seperated into the Alpha and Bravo teams Enrico was appointed as the leader of the Bravo unit he feared that he would be replaced by Chris Redfield or Barry Burton as Wesker's second. Seeing the similarities in ability and Skill between Ryan and his brother Enrico actively pursued him in recruitment for his squad. Chris petitioned against his brother's enlistment but it was Enrico's perogative to choose who he wanted for the team. In an attempt to prove that it was a mistake to pass him up for the Alpha team Ryan signed up without a moment's thought.

Along with Enrico and Ryan the S.T.A.R.S Bravo team consisted of the following members:

Jonathon Starsmore, Rebecca Chambers, Jennifer Sullivan and Richard Aiken. Although the newest member of the Bravo team he is not the least experienced member in terms of field experience add that with the fact that he was going in with a point to prove and Ryan Redfield would become a front office nightmare - as skilled as he was Ryan was not become a team player and it looked as though his enlistment with S.T.A.R.S would be a short lived one until another S.T.A.R.S member would step in. Jonathon Starsmore was the only officer in the Racoon City Police Department to transfer directly into

S.T.A.R.S unit and knew what it was like to be the young guy surrounded by Veterans, though this wasn't the answer to all of Redfield's attitude problems it served as the reminder of what line he couldn't cross, combine that with a growing infatuation between Ryan Redfield and Rebecca Chambers and things were looking up.

Everything changed when the S.T.A.R.S bravo team were dispatched to the Arklay Mountains to investigate a series of grizzly murders around the area - this of course lead to the famed Racoon City incident which, through investigation was revealed to be the fault of the international pharmacutical corporation Umbrella Incorporated.

After narrowly escaping with their lives Ryan recieved a message on his voicemail on the evac chopper from his sister, Claire informing him that she was getting a break from college and was heading into Racoon City to visit her brothers. In a blind panic Ryan would plead with his partner for the two of them to make a return to Racoon City to rescue Claire. Admittedly Jonathon was understandably apprehensive but the two had developed a bond through their ordeals and so the two would make a return into the infected city to search for Claire Redfield. Things would quickly go from bad to worse for the pair as the Umbrella Corporation dispatched a biological weapon designated 'Tyrant' into the city that was now completely infected. In another fight for their lives the pair would search the city from top to bottom searching for Claire Redfield. Through their experiences they would learn that the infection that had spread through the city was a result of the experimental G-Virus developed by scientist William Birkin. The two eventually reunited with Claire and a rookie Police officer with the RPD called Leon Kennedy and together the four, along with William Birkin's young daughter Sherry would make their escape from the city.

In the months that followed after the destruction of Racoon City Ryan Redfield slipped into a deep depression. Having delivered the news to the Chambers' that their daughter was dead he was overcome with emotion and guilt. Although he would live with Claire who attempted to council him through his problems he wasn't interested even neglecting to leave with his sister when she would go in search of their missing brother Chris (leading her the Europe and the Rockfort Island incident). Not long after Claire departed Ryan was contacted by the Chambers' claiming that they had recieved a message from their daughter claiming that she was alive and in trouble. Redfield wasted little time in leaving immediately boarding a plane for Paris, France, little did he know that he was about to re-enter the fray.

Upon arriving in Paris, Ryan made his way to the location provided. The facility turned out to be and abandoned umbrella facility that was being used for covert research into the companies darker projects. During his investigation of the facility Ryan was reunited with his former partner Jonathon Starsmore, who as it turned out had recieved a similair message regarding their other S.T.A.R.S team mate Jennifer Sullivan. This had been a plot instigated by Rebecca Chambers who had somehow been revived from the mansion incident and had clearly been subjected to experimentation with the T-Virus. Luring her former team mates to the facility as a loose end to be tied up. Although the pair were unable to ascertain who had truly masterminded the scheme they ultimately defeated their former team-mate and would once again head their seperate ways.

Realising that he had made a mistake in allowing his sister to go off on her own Ryan suited up and went after his siblings. To his horror he would eventually be reunited with Claire to be told about Rockfort Island and the T-Veronica Virus. Following the death of someone she had grown close with Chris had ensured Claire was alright and then left again to reunite with Jill Valentine and track down the resurgent Albert Wesker. After the things he had witnessed and the people he had lost Ryan knew that it was time for him to fulfil his duty and, like his brother ensure that the Umbrella Corporation was taken down once and for all. Although Claire pleaded with him to stay away from it Ryan wanted to help his brother and protect his sister from the people he knew would come after them, one way or another he was unfinished business for Umbrella and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he found himself in their sights once again.

After making contact with his brother he pleaded his case with him and the two shared the tales of their different yet similair paths that had transpired before them in each other's absence. That was when Chris told his brother about a new orgainisation that was being formed by the international pharmaceutical consortium called the Bio-hazard Security Assessment Agency (B.S.A.A). Following a long and unrewarding investigation that's sole purpose was to track down Albert Wesker they were finally rewarded when they recieved a tip on the whereabouts of Oswell. one of Umbrella's founders. They would go to confront him hoping he would lead them to Wesker but the trio were struck with tragedy when in an effort to save Chris's life Jill Valentine would hurl herself at Wesker throwing herself and Wesker out of a window and facing a near 150 foot drop. The loss was a tragic one and was hard for the pair to recover from but ultimately they knew that they had to continue. After the B.S.A.A recieved an article entitled 'The Kennedy Report' from the whitehouse they were shocked to learn about the existence of a highly sought after biological entity known as The Las Plagas Parasite, as well as providing detailed information on the organism it also told of an outside authority that had gained possession of the samples and that would be the new prime focus of the B.S.A.A following the apparent death of Wesker. For over a year and a half the pair followed up several false leads and were beginning to loose hope. Ryan Redfield recieved information involving one of the many dummy corporations apparently set up by Albert Wesker for the purposes of trafficing Umbrella Bio-Weapons on the black market while at the same time Chris Redfield was dispatched to Kijuju, Africa (events of RE5 - Death of Wesker and Chris, Revival of Jill Valentine) to track such a dealer named Irving from providing samples of the T and G-Virus to terrorists. The pair decided to go their seperate ways and see what they could find out. In Russia Ryan's investigation would turn out to be very fruitful teaching him of something called 'Project W' that revealed Albert Wesker may himself have been an Umbrella Experimentation and also revealed that he may not be the only being with such power that he now possessed. Armed with the information Ryan returned to the B.S.A.A to of Chris fate




	2. Goodbye My Brother

**CHAPTER 1 - Goodbye my Brother**

**As we look back over time We find ourselves wondering ..... Did we remember to thank you enough For all you have done for us? For all the times you were by our sides To help and support us ..... To celebrate our successes To understand our problems And accept our defeats? Or for teaching us by your example, The value of hard work, good judgement, Courage and integrity? We wonder if we ever thanked you For the sacrifices you made. To let us have the very best? And for the simple things Like laughter, smiles and times we shared? If we have forgotten to show our Gratitude enough for all the things you did, We're thanking you now. And we are hoping you knew all along, How much you meant to us. **

**He watched his sister standing there speaking the words so perfectly and with such love and affection that for a moment it almost made him forget why everyone was there…almost. Still even the strongest person can break under the right conditions and as he watched the usual iron stance of Claire Redfield begin to buckle he made his way past the sea of friends and colleagues and straight to his sisters side. Claire was unlike her brothers, she had chosen a path away from combat and violence and was working for an organisation called TERRASAVE that was responsible for co-ordinating search and rescue operations in the wake of bio-terrorist attacks; she wore her emotions on her sleeve. Truthfully it was because of Claire's loving nature that Ryan had always believed he and Chris were able to walk into situations that, at times, seemed to be utterly hopeless and devoid of hope and come out of the other end with their humanity intact. As she crumbled into his shoulder sobbing with every ounce of her being he wanted to be the man that he needed to be, he wanted to step up to the plate and ease her pain but the words wouldn't come. Ryan lifted her chin gently from his shoulder and as he looked at her usually cheerful face drowned in sorrow he found he could stand it no longer. **

"**That a girl Claire, just get it all out of your system okay?"**

**He knew he should say more to her, he wanted to but the words wouldn't come not that he believed for a moment that they would do any good anyway. He gently lifted her chin from his shoulder and took a moment to look at her before wiping the tears from her eyes. Ever so slightly moving Claire towards Jill Valentine for support, Ryan took a deep breath and prepared himself to take the same stage that moments ago seemed to break his sister so completely.**

"**Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to come. The truth is that I've thought long and hard about what to say to you all here today. Every time I tried to think about the kind of thing that my brother would want me to say I couldn't help but come back to a conversation I had with Barry Burton a few years back regarding my brother. He told me that Chris could have been anything he wanted to be but that he had always been a free spirit. He wasn't the type of guy to work traditional nine to five hours in an office somewhere he had what Barry called a 'Messiah Complex' he had to be right in the thick of it fighting for those that couldn't fight for themselves". **

**Ryan stopped himself in mid-sentence leaving those watching wondering what he would say next, he wanted more than anything to look his friends and family in the eye; to connect with them but he couldn't and so he cleared his throat and continued.**

"**I've always liked to believe that amongst other things it was that sense of honour and heroism that drove him out of the armed forces. You see in the armed forces you're charged with protecting people but there's a certain amount of red-tape that comes along with it, you're a slave to the higher ups and your expected to follow the chain of command whether you agree with the ethics of that order or not. Chris didn't have time for the politics and anyone who ever met him knew that he damn sure didn't want to deal with the politicians all he wanted to was help. Many of us here were involved or were affected in some way by the tragedy that took place in Racoon City. For many of us life was never the same after that and I think I can say with certainty that Chris would agree. Can any of you remember what you were doing after it was over? Well I can and I can tell you all that I folded, I looked into the face of complete tragedy and I lost things that I didn't think could be replaced, but Chris didn't. Even after being shaken to his very core he stood strong, refusing to be beaten back by the darkness and never compromising".**

**At that point Ryan couldn't help but cast his eyes out once again directing his attention towards Jill Valentine.**

"**Not even when it looked as though they couldn't possibly take any more from him". Ryan could tell from the look that instantly appeared on Jill's face that she knew he was referring to her.**

"**Chris was strong, he was smart and he was ridiculously skilled at the operation of almost every firearm known to man but none of that was what made him who he was. It was that refusal to quit and the love that he had for those around him, even if he didn't necessarily always know how to say it but make no mistake everything Chris Redfield did was for each and every one of us. We are his legacy and although he may not be with us anymore, we may not touch or see him as long as we live he will never truly be gone".**

**--------------------------------------**

**He wasn't sure how long it had been since everyone left, truth be known he didn't particularly care. The rain was still falling heavy on him but he lost the ability to feel the cold hours ago, his skin was hard and numb and the clothes that just a few hours ago had been so clean and carefully groomed were now drab and completely soaked through. He had no doubt that what he had said about Chris just hours before were true, Ryan believed that his brother was and always had been a hero. What he couldn't bring himself to talk about was the fact that he found it so fitting that the rain was falling so hard it looked as though the heavens themselves were weeping for their loss. For as long as he could remember Chris had been there, even years ago when the two had gone their separate ways he never truly felt like Chris was terribly far away. He felt like the crappy weather was truly appropriate because a man that for so long had been a champion to so many was no longer there. What truly scared him though was the fact that he knew the world still needed that champion. Umbrella may be gone but their legacy was still being felt the world over, someone had to continue the fight. That was the main reason that the BSAA was formed, to protect people from corporations like Umbrella that would take advantage of the misfortunes of the very people that his brother had fought so hard to protect. **

**The various Umbrella manufactured viruses had all been thoroughly analysed at BSAA headquarters and anti-bodies were even beginning to be formed so that hope could be provided should another outbreak ever occur but Ryan knew that those viruses, devastating as they may be were only the tip of the iceberg.**

"**Project W"**

**Those words had been running through his head since Siberia. When Chris was dispatched to Kijuju, Ryan decided to follow up a lead on a corporation which had apparent connections to Albert Wesker. As far as Ryan and Chris knew Wesker had died, along with Jill, at the Spencer Estate. There had been no sightings of him since and the BSAA had frozen and seized the assets of over a dozen of Wesker's dummy corporations without incident. That being said no one knew more than Chris the dangers of underestimating Albert Wesker and because of that one of them always had to be present if any such corporation was unearthed even if these companies happened to be outside of their jurisdiction. **

**Ryan hated to admit it but Albert Wesker had proven himself often to be one of the smartest men walking the planet he didn't make mistakes, and if he did more often than not it just meant trouble for someone else. The Chronos Corporation in Russia had been around for years and it was unclear as to just how long Albert Wesker had been running the show but it had been long enough to transfer all of his personal research data on the various Umbrella Bio-Weapons onto the building's servers. The most interesting find of all came in the form of an encrypted drive - which contained information regarding something called 'Project W'. In the retrieved file it mentioned that over the years the project had achieved a high mortality rate, very few of the subjects that had been subjected to the experiment had survived but according to the file all the 'Wesker' children contained enormous potential. One of the individuals mentioned on the file was A. Wesker, which he had assumed meant Albert but the dossier itself had been signed by an Alex W and Ryan couldn't shake the feeling, was he another one of the Wesker Children? And if he was how many others were still out there?**

**Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted.**

"**Ryan?"**

**Ryan turned around sharply hoping to find something hostile, something that he could take out his confusion and his anger on, something he could hit but he was instead greeted by the faint smile of Jill Valentine. **

"**Jill what are you doing out here?"**

"**Oddly looking for you" **

**Jill made her way towards the headstone that Ryan had been staring at so intently just moments before. She turned around again and without warning wrapped her arms around him gently resting her head on his shoulder. This was the first time that the two of them had been alone together since Jill had been 'brought back''. Everything had been so hectic since then, Jill was being poked and prodded by BSAA personnel 24/7 and Ryan had been preoccupied with the funeral. Ryan had looked in on Jill from time to time but the truth is what would he say? He wasn't Chris and ultimately that was who she needed, it was a feeling he had learned to live with since his brother's death.**

"**Don't worry about me, I'm not the one still baring tube-wounds on his chest"**

"**I was feeling a bit claustrophobic in the house. Claire's lying asleep on the couch and I wanted to find you and make sure you were okay"**

**Ryan turned his attention back to the headstone and began to nervously fiddle with his brother's BSAA bade that he had kept with him ever since he cleared out his locker.**

"**Are you going to go back?"**

"**Yeah. I spoke with high command an hour ago, I'm flying back out to Washington first thing in the morning!**

"**You're going back? Now? Ryan you've just suffered a major loss in your life you can't necessarily expect for everything to go back to normal right away, your sister needs you here"**

"**We both know that I'm not the one she needs"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**C'mon Jill we both know what the things that Chris did. The sacrifices that he made with every inch of his being to make sure that Umbrella didn't win and it wasn't enough".**

**Jill looked at Ryan, his face was expressionless it was a trait that he shared with his brother. She could see right through it, he wanted her to yell, wanted her to blame him for everything but she wouldn't do that.**

"**Nothing it doesn't matter just forget about it…."**

"**Look Ryan if there's something…"**

**Ryan knew that Jill was only trying to help but the fact of the matter was that he didn't want to talk about it. Not with Jill and not with Claire. Chris Redfield was gone and nothing was going to change that if he was going to be the man that he needed to be then what Ryan felt was irrelevant he had people to protect and nothing would stand in his way. He looked at Jill, the concern on her face evident for him to see but she was still so pale. The wounds on her chest looked so raw and she was his responsibility now, and so was Claire.**

"**C'mon Jill, let's go home"**

**As Jill looked at Ryan she couldn't help but think of Chris. She knew he was lying. He wanted to get back in the fight as soon as possible. It was who he was and there was nothing that would change that. She knew that he was in pain, perhaps more than he would admit but he would want to talk about it one day and when that day came she would be there for him, just like she was there for Chris.**

**Maybe it was because of the fact that he had allowed himself to slow down for just a moment, or the warmth of Jill's body erasing the chill that had consumed his own but as the pair made their way through the cemetery it was as if things were finally real for him. His brother was gone and it was up to Ryan to stand in his place. He wasn't sure if it was a duty he wanted or a duty that he could even handle but for now he would have to do. He didn't have time to rest or to allow himself to grow comfortable, the BSAA may have to fight the battles but it would be Ryan that would fight the WAR! **


	3. Inner Turmoil

Ryan Redfield could barely hear himself think as he began sprinting down the hallway. The alarm began to blast out alerting anything that was still moving that he and his brother were still alive. Quickly he threw a glance over in his brother's direction; he had been doing this job for a long time now but whenever he and Chris were out in the field together he always found himself subconsciously looking towards his brother for guidance and even after all these years he still couldn't help but be in awe.

His muscles were tense and aching so much that he wasn't sure how much longer they could support him, as if his entire body might just collapse at any moment but he knew that wasn't an option. This is why they were here, for months they had searched exhausting every single contact that the BSAA had in order to track him down. Command had insisted that they take in a team but they had voted against it, he had taken something very precious to them and they knew what had to be done, they weren't there to interrogate him or find out what he knew, one way or another it was all going to end tonight.

Suddenly his concentration broke as the song of the infected began echoing throughout the cavernous metallic hallway.

"Shit. It looks as though they've began to filter through from the main complex"

"Just keep going we're running out of time, he must have unlocked the facility to slow us down"

The door at the end of the hallway was the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, if what they had learned about this place so far was true than what they were looking for should be straight ahead, once they were in they could shut the door behind them and the howling horde of Las-Plagas would be of little consequence. Ryan felt his heart jump into his throat as he could hear the mechanical shutters for the door in front engage, little by little it began inching it's way towards the ground; once again the two brothers threw each other a look and without speaking a word threw their bodies towards the door managing to slide under with mere inches to spare.

"Well at least that's one less problem we have to deal with"

"Yeah for now anyway"

Ryan knew that Chris's scepticism was well deserved given the situation. Hell he himself had been in enough of these situations to know that when things became quiet was when you should worry. If you can hear or see something you can shoot it but he'd learned a long time ago that there was truly no defence for the unknown.

Chris quickly changed his attention towards the high tech monitoring station that was set up just feet from them. On the other end of the room Ryan began to search for any information that might light to an evacuation out of this hell hole; under normal circumstances an evac would have been one of the first things that the pair would have conjured up but their rash decision to disobey command and pursue their quarry had left the little time for that.

Ryan began to flick and press some of the switches that were located near what seemed to be a communications array.

"Some of the machinery over here is still warm, I think we can still get a message out from here, some of it is a little banged up but it seems to be in working order".

"Alright then Ryan, you stay here and see if you can initiate contact with the BSAA, tell them to send a sterilisation crew and whatever spare men we have over to these co-ordinates ASAP, I'm going to go and scout out ahead".

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Ryan!"

His brothers words were stern and Ryan knew full well why. The last time they found themselves in this situation they had lost one of their own and in recent weeks Chris had made it quite clear that he had no intentions of repeating that mistake.

"What so you can go on and face him alone? You know that you're not strong enough".

"I'll think of something".

Chris averted his eyes away from those of his brothers because he knew exactly what had to be done. This wasn't a mission that he had ever intended on walking away from, he was going to end this nightmare once and for all no matter what he had to do and he wasn't willing to ask his brother to make the same sacrifice.

"That's bull and you know it".

"DAMN IT RYAN I'M STILL YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER, THIS IS NOT A REQUEST AND I'M NOT DEBATING IT WITH YOU; THIS IS MY FIGHT"

There it was, with those four simple words Ryan realised exactly what his brother had planned. Not willing to stick around and continue the heated discussion Chris promptly turned his back on his younger brother and began making his way towards the small elevator shaft that would lead down to the landing strip. His mind was made up and nothing was going to change it, or so he thought…

"I cared about her to you know"

Those words stopped Chris dead in his tracks.

"I'm not going to stand here and give you some half baked speech about how I know what you're going through or how you just have to give it time because I know that's not how you feel but this isn't what she'd want and you know it".

Chris began to clench his fists, since they had touched down he had kept himself busy refusing to allow himself to think about the true reason that he was here. He had always been a man that had believed in justice and the iron-willed constitution of the law but he didn't care about any of that anymore now without her. This wasn't about carrying out a mission or retrieving information, hell it wasn't even about saving the world he wanted revenge plain and simple.

"So that's it huh? She dies and you give up on everything else that matters? Everyone else that cares about you?"

"Ryan…."

"What about Claire? Have you even thought about her? Do realise how devastated she'll be if you do what we both know you're planning on doing down there".

"Ryan…I…"

"One person you care about dies and the other people in your life that care about you, that need you, become meaningless. I wonder what Jill would say about that?"

"SHUT UP!"

In a fit of anger Chris Redfield lashed out, not even truly aware of whom it was he was striking. Since it had happened he had tried so damn hard to push these feelings out of his mind, it was the only way he could continue to function and do what needed to be done. Then as he stood there, looking at his brother trying to pick himself up off of the floor he was overcome with guilt. As he collapsed to his knees Ryan wiped the blood from his nose and walked over towards his brother. It was an unseen sight to see his brother before him in this fashion but Ryan knew that no words needed to be spoken. In a gesture of faith and friendship he reached out his hand to his brother. As Chris lifted his head from the ground that he had been staring at so intensely it was a gesture he welcomed. Ryan pulled Chris to his feet and said no words to each other, Chris nodded towards Ryan acknowledging, in his own way, that Ryan had been right and that they would do this together.

With that the two mounted the lift and readied themselves for whatever it was that waited for them below. With any luck things would go smoothly and in ten minutes this would all be over but they both knew there was very little chance of that. As the lift began it's steady descent into the unknown Chris looked towards his younger brother, Claire had always been in the compassionate one in the family as for Chris and Ryan they were soldiers and exchange of emotion had never come easy to either of them. Still knowing what might very well happen within the next few minutes Chris desperately wanted his little brother to know how proud of him he was for making it through the things that he had and for being willing to stand beside him till the end.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a real pain in the ass you know that?"

"Yeah Chris, I know"

Ryan couldn't help but smile, he knew that his brother was trying to reach out to him and that was fine, he had never been the hugging type.

As the lift disengaged from it's long trip down the walk towards the large blast doors in front of the two men seemed to take an eternity. They took position at a side of the door each and Chris began to gesture.

"1...2...3"

With that Ryan disengaged the locking mechanism that held the massive doors in place. Slowly they began to open revealing behind them what was a massive air craft hangar. The two men had little time to take the sight in however as standing directly in front with his back turned towards them defiantly was the man whom they had fought so hard to find, Albert Wesker.

"You're persistence is becoming quite the inconvenience"

"CAN IT WESKER! THERE'S TWO OF US AND ONE OF YOU IT'S OVER"

The fact that they two men who had been known to possess deadly accuracy with firearms had their weapons so intently trained on Albert Wesker seemed to do little to derail his confidence.

"Why yes, it does appear that I'm outnumbered, but then again it didn't work the last time and there were three of you then".

Those words said with such callous and arrogance were more than Chris could bare he was going to end this now. Both men simultaneously began firing towards Albert Wesker only to be left speechless as he began to weave effortlessly in and out of the oncoming projectiles. Ryan Redfield looked on as Wesker stood unscathed lifting the palm of his hand into the air and opening it to reveal the bullets that he had caught with such ease.

"Is that the best you can do?"

The Redfield brothers didn't answer instead Ryan reached to his back, clutching for a combat knife that his brother had presented to him on his first day with the BSAA and hurtled it towards Wesker. In the blink of an eye Wesker twisted his body once again catching the oncoming object in his grasp and sending it flying back towards it's owner. Acting quickly Ryan lifted up his hand stopping the knife from piercing through is chest but having it through is hand in the meantime.

His brother on the floor Chris made his move towards his long time nemesis. Unflinching, Wesker grabbed the hand of his opponent.

"Don't you ever get tired of this Chris?"

Chris didn't know what he had just said, nor did he care. He began to throw blow after blow towards Wesker and was left standing still as his blows were blocked with minimum effort each time. His attempt at offensive was equally insulting as with one mighty strike of his palm to the chest of Chris Redfield he was sent hurtling backwards and crashing into the iron wall.

As Wesker would begin to triumphantly (and slowly) make his way towards his breathless adversary Ryan Redfield would quickly re-enter the fray. Attempting to take the ground away from Wesker Ryan would come in with a flawless sweep and follow it up with a succession of roundhouse kicks each more futile than the last. Chris began to raise his head from the ground and watch as his brother valiantly fought against an enemy that seemed to possess endless reflexes and skills but he knew this brief offensive wouldn't last. He began to reach into a pouch that contained some of his smaller weaponry and waited for his moment. As Ryan fought on Wesker seemed to become bored with theatrics for every moment that passed opting to lunge directly for the throat of the youngster and lifting him off of the ground slowly driving the air from his lungs. There it was. Chris Redfield leapt into action removing the pin from the flash grenade he had grabbed just mere moments before, seeing this Ryan closed his eyes tight and was partially shielded from the oncoming explosion of light. Wesker dropped Ryan and began to swing wildly as it became abundantly clear that his eyes were certainly not as invincible as the rest of him seemed to be. The two brothers looked towards each other, both of them knowing what the other was going to do and the threw themselves towards their blinded foe all three of them going over the support rail and crashing with a monstrous thud onto the floor some 12 feet below.

As Ryan struggled to regain his footing from the long fall Chris knew that this was there moment, he threw himself towards Wesker and began beating on him with blow after blow. Each one containing every ounce of strength that he could muster. In that moment, all the hatred and anger that Chris Redfield had for so long carried on his shoulders began to pour out. Wesker, still blinded from the grenade was noticeably unsteady. Chris continuing on the offensive grabbed a nearby pipe and began to swing it towards Wesker's head. The strike of the pole ran through the almost empty hangar like a clap of thunder and the trademarked shades of Albert Wesker that had times had seemed to be permanently mounted on his face were sent flying off. As Wesker looked up from the ground a small trickle of blood began to fall from his forehead. At that moment his eyes locked with those of Chris, Chris put every last drop of energy he had into one last mighty swing; which was easily caught by the weakened villain. Slowly Wesker with the pipe still in his clutches began to make his way back to his feet as Chris struggled to wrestle it from his grasp, it became clear that Wesker could stomach no more has he used his incredible strength to send Chris hurtling through the air and to the other side of the hangar. With that one shot Chris felt like every bone in his body had been broken, how could one man be so strong?

His vision began to blur and he felt as though he would pass out, he only closed his eyes for a second but it was enough, in that instant Albert Wesker stood right before him his gun trained keenly on his forehead.

"You don't seem to understand Chris, my victory is assured and you my friend are little more to me that a loose end that's about to be tied up"

"HEY WESKER"

Wesker's premature gloat was interrupted as he turned to find Ryan Redfield sitting in the cockpit of one of the fighter jets that occupied the massive hanger and he knew what was next. A small grin made it's way onto Ryan's face as his 'trigger finger' began to lightly squeeze on the handle that would operate the jets weaponry and saw Albert Wesker in half.

"SUCK ON THIS!!!"

The fighter jet began to send bullets flying towards Albert Wesker and curiously missed him with tremendous ease. Perhaps Ryan Redfield was not as good a shot as he had presumed? Wrong. His attention was drawn to the creaking of the hangar roof that had been weakened by the plane's shots, but that would be the least of Wesker's problems as he turned to be swiftly greeted from an iron fist of Chris Redfield who swiftly dove out the way of the oncoming steel debris. Ryan triumphantly made his way out of the plane and towards his weary brother.

"Thank god you were aiming at the roof, I thought you were just a lousy shot"

"Everyone's a critic, I would've let you take it but you looked as though you were a little busy"

"Yeah stopping him from kicking you all over this place".

The two brother's shared a brief chuckle with one another before turning their attention towards the heap of metal that lay before them.

"What now?"

"Well the Comm room up top is still working we'll contact the BSAA and feed them our co-ordinates hopefully they can bring in a containment unit to put this freak in"

"So…"

"I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it but it's not what she would have wanted let's just leave it at that"

The two leaned on each other briefly one holding the other up more than either would admit as they began to make their way towards the stair well when their attention was caught with a horrifying sound

"DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD GET THE JOB DONE CHRIS, HOW DISAPPOINTING"

"No way…"

"It can't be"

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR LONG ENOUGH, ONCE YOUR GONE THE BSAA WILL BE LEFT CLUELESS AS TO MY OPERATION AND WHO WILL SAVE THE WORLD ONCE CHRIS AND RYAN REDFIELD ARE GONE?"

The two began to reach once again for their firearms but it wasn't nearly quick enough as Wesker seemed to be everywhere at once. Each time he hit Ryan he swore it was the hardest he had ever been hit in his life but it was nothing compared to the beating that he seemed intent on giving to Chris. Ryan tried with all his might to make his way to his feet but his body was broken and wouldn't work for him anymore

"WESKER…STOP!"

At that moment with the bloody body of Chris Redfield in his grasp Albert Wesker turned straight to Ryan and looked him dead in the eyes.

"What's the matter Ryan? How did you think this would end?"

SNAP!!! The sound of Chris's neck breaking in Wesker's hand rung through Ryan's head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Ryan looked around, he could hear the faint sound of traffic outside. He turned his attention to the alarm clock on the table next to him, it read 0230. He sat forward, clutching his head in his hands, the sweat dripping from his forehead onto the sofa he had been sleeping on since Jill had moved into the apartment. This was the forth night in a row since Chris's funeral that he had been awakened by the same dream. He got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

As he looked into the mirror his face began to blur and distort until all that remained was the form of Albert Wesker staring right back at him. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"Ryan are you okay?"

Ryan turned to see the concerned face of his sister standing before him. He wasn't entirely sure why but looking at her made him what to cry, made him want to break down and bare his soul but he knew that was no longer an option.

"Yeah Claire…I'm fine".

"Were you having another bad dream, you haven't slept for days"

"No it was nothing".

He brushed his sisters hand away from his shoulder brusquely and began to make his way towards the bathroom door. As she looked at him to tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Ryan will you just stop for one second and talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about Claire"

"Don't lie to me Ryan you've barely spoken to me since the funeral, look I know how you feel okay? I feel it to but you can't do this on your own, you have to let it out…please"

His sisters pleading words were began to cut through his head. He could see the tears in her eyes and he knew that he was the cause. But he couldn't tell her, she would never understand. He had been Chris's partner and he wasn't by his side when he needed him the most. He should have gone to Africa with him, he could have helped but he didn't and his eyes that made him guilty. It was his fault his brother was dead.

"LOOK CLAIRE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. NOT TO YOU, NOT TO ANYBODY NOT NOW NOT EVER NOW BACK OFF AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME".

He turned his back, those words were so cold and callous and he had directed them towards someone he cared so much for and who cared for him and he didn't want to stick around to find out what would happen. He walked towards the door, quickly exiting and slamming it shut behind him.

At that point Claire broke down, making her way towards an old photo with her, Chris and Ryan in it. The tears fell from her eyes onto the picture as she crumbled to the ground and cradled it in her arms.


	4. One Stormy Night

Open to dark deserted back street. A young teenage girl is running frantically through the street looking behind her with a look of terror in her eyes before ducking into an alley. She stops for a moment to catch her breath backing herself up against the wall of the alley believing that she has made it safety. Her sighs of relief are far to short lived however as she is grabbed from behind and thrown hard down to the ground.

TIFFANY: No…John…please….don't."

JOHN: You think I'm not going to find you - after you show me up like that and make a fool out of me

TIFFANY: No John! It's not like that you know I'd never go behind your back baby, I swear me…

JOHN: You thought I didn't see the two of you together, that I didn't watch you laughing at me…

Tiffany cautiously picks herself up from the ground and slowly makes her way towards her enraged boyfriend in a bid to sooth her boyfriend's anger, she smiles at him and places her hand on his shoulder.

TIFFANY: What have you been taking sweetheart, this only happens when you…

John does not allow Tiffany to finish of her sentence as he smacks her right back down to the ground. She looks up at him, tears welling in her eyes fearing for what is about to happen.

TIFFANY: (Hysterically) what are you going to do John, beat me up right here, somebody's going to hear

JOHN: What downtown at 0430 in the morning? Nobody is going to hear, nobody who cares anyway

John reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a revolver and points it directly towards her.

TIFFANY: NO! GOD JOHN PLEASE DON'T DO THIS.

JOHN: I'm sorry but I just can't take this anymore…

John cocks the gun and prepares to fire. As Tiffany closes her eyes and prepares herself for the bang John is grabbed from behinds and viciously smacked into a nearby trashcan. Tiffany looks up to see Ryan Redfield standing in front of her with a look of rage and fury in his eyes.

RYAN: What's the matter pal? Smacking your girl around become too stressful for you.

John doesn't answer; he instead opts to grab a 2x4 dislodged from the trashcan and begins to circle confrontationally.

RYAN: You don't want to do this…

John's muscles begin to tighten as he leans back and takes a mighty swing towards Ryan Redfield, his effort is all for nothing those as his Ryan grabs his hand with ease and snaps his hand back in one fluid motion, forcing him to drop the weapon and crumble to the ground screaming in pain. Ryan turns his attention to Tiffany who is still lying on the ground in fear.

RYAN: its okay kid, I'm not going to hurt you, c'mon let's get you home.

Ryan extends is hand to the young women, who apprehensively takes it as he helps her to her feet. Together the two begin to walk off but with Ryan's back turned John makes his way to his feet clutching his wrist…

JOHN: You son of a bitch…

John charges towards Ryan, believing him to be defenceless with his back turned. As John charges towards Ryan, but Ryan is prepared as he swiftly turns around grabbing the charging junkie and throws him through the air sending him hurtling with a thud through the windshield of a nearby parked car. Ryan turns his attention to Tiffany who is looking on in disbelief.

RYAN: Do yourself a favour kid, for whatever reason your out here away from your family at this time of night, go home, patch it up and get yourself some rest it's never to late to go back.

-----------------

We go back to the Apartment of Claire Redfield, where Ryan Redfield had stormed out of just moments earlier. The sight of her brother so obviously distraught was still stuck with her. She was sitting in somewhat of a foetal position clutching a picture of her and her brothers during happier times. The tears still streaming from her face and onto the picture frame below. Awakened by the sounds of Claire's distress Jill makes her way through from the guest bedroom that she had been occupying.

JILL: Claire? Claire honey what is it, what's wrong?

CLAIRE: (Sobbing) Jill…it's…its Ryan…he…

Claire is unable to finish her sentence, the emotion still pouring for from her. Jill gets down on her knees and takes Claire, pulling her close and hugging her tightly in an effort to ease her pain.

JILL: Shhhhhhhh; its okay Claire everything's going to be fine.

Claire doesn't say a word she merely continues to cry hoping that the concern and pain that she feels were merely pour out. After a while all her tears have been shed and the two take a seat on the sofa.

CLAIRE: I've never seen him like that Jill. He wouldn't let me near him, the look in his eyes.

JILL: He didn't mean it Claire, Ryan loves you and whether he can admit it or not he needs you.

CLAIRE: I don't know how to help him. He's barely even spoken to me since the funeral.

JILL: It's because of Chris.

CLAIRE: Yeah I know. I miss him too.

JILL: I know you do honey but it's different for him.

CLAIRE: What do you mean?

JILL: Chris has been the big brother for so long and Ryan has followed him his entire life. Now he's gone and Ryan isn't sure whether or not he can take his place.

CLAIRE: I've never compared him to Chris. I wouldn't do that to him.

JILL: I know that Claire but it's him that needs to know it.

CLAIRE: Yeah I guess…

Jill's face suddenly becomes etched in pain as she begins to wince. Claire looks down and notices that the wounds where the chest plate that Wesker had been using to control her had been placed were opened up and beginning to bleed.

CLAIRE: Oh my god Jill, It's okay don't move.

Claire runs through to the bathroom and begins to frantically rifle through the medicine cabinet looking for whatever supplies she can find to treat the wound. With bandages and some cotton buds in hand she runs back through to Jill. Jill hisses in pain as Claire begins to slowly wipe the blood away from the freshly exposed wounds.

CLAIRE: You have to be careful, your body still hasn't fully healed.

JILL: I'm okay it just stings a little bit.

CLAIRE: Maybe but you don't want to risk it getting infected.

JILL: Listen Claire I appreciate the help but I'm okay, really. You need to go, go and find your brother before he gets himself into any sort of trouble.

Claire looks at Jill, somewhat uncertain of the request not wanting to leave her in her current weakened state in case she suddenly got any worse.

JILL: Look you won't be gone that long and you'll have your cell phone with you, I promise if anything happens I'll call right away.

CLAIRE: Thanks Jill.

Claire leans in and kisses her on the forehead before running towards the door and grabbing her coat. She throws Jill a look at the last minute before running out the door. Jill looks on and the look on her face conveys more concern than she would let on.

---------------------

Close in on a run-down dive bar downtown. He had escorted Tiffany home to ensure that nothing happened to her and her parents were so thankful that they had asked him if he would come in and clean his own wounds but he politely declined. The girl was safe and that was all he needed to take care of, who cared if he didn't stop to chat.

As he sat on the bar stool and threw back his fifth shot glass the words of his argument with his sister from just hours before were still running through his head.

RYAN: _LOOK CLAIRE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. NOT TO YOU, NOT TO ANYBODY NOT NOW NOT EVER NOW BACK OFF AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME"._

It haunted him. What had made him act in such a manner towards his sister. Claire and he may have had a difference of opinion when he followed his brother into the BSAA but they had long since moved past that and she had never been anything other than supportive. Chris would never have acted that way towards her and he certainly would have not put his needs before hers. How could he protect her now? He had thought of nothing else since the funeral and he hadn't been able to answer the question yet. Claire was an extremely loving person and his mind she deserved the best; would she be better of without him? If she was to leave TERRASAVE behind move away she could make a complete fresh start and have the life she truly deserved away from all this chaos. But who was he kidding? She would never do that with him in the picture maybe it was time for him to go back to work.

BARTENDER: Sorry Pal but we're closing up for the night.

Ryan didn't answer the bartender, he merely polished off the drink he was finishing before leaving slamming down a couple of crumpled twenty dollar notes from his pocked and marching out of the bar.

At that point the skies opened up and the rain began to pour down from the heavens. Ryan didn't mind though, hell he hardly even noticed. Before he could decide where to go next his phone began to ring, he lifted it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID revealing it to be his sister. He should speak to her, he owed her that much.

RYAN: Hi Claire.

CLAIRE: Oh Ryan, thank god I've been trying to call you for the last thirty minutes, are you OK?

He could hear the concern in her voice. He should be happy about that but he wasn't all it made him feel was shame at how he had acted, his sister loved him and he struggled with it, what the hell was his problem?

CLAIRE: Ryan?….You still there.

RYAN: Yeah sis I'm here. Listen Claire I…

CLAIRE: It's okay Ryan, it doesn't matter anymore. Look I need to see you OK, I'm out on my motorcycle, tell me where you are and I'll come and get you.

RYAN: What? You left Jill on her own in the apartment?

CLAIRE: She's fine, now tell me where you are.

RYAN: Um…Okay I'm at O'Brien's bar on the corner of fifth and main. Listen Claire I….

Ryan's cell is abruptly cut off.

CLAIRE: Ryan? Hello, Ryan?

Claire puts the throttle down on her Bike and begins to weave recklessly in and out of traffic. It was probably nothing more than the weather interfering with the signal, but even if he was okay she didn't want to give him the chance to go off on his own, she had to get to him fast.

We switch back to Ryan Redfield who is picking himself up off the ground after being struck from behind by the man he had prevented from shooting that young girl earlier.

JOHN: I told you to stay out of it….

John kicks Ryan square in the face before he can fully regain his faculties further stunning him and busting open his nose.

JOHN: It was none of your business, she was my girl MINE!

John takes a one handed swing with the same 2x4 from earlier that he had obviously carried from the seen of their previous confrontation smacking Ryan in the face once again.

JOHN: I've got a reputation to uphold you know and you made me look bad so now…

John goes to lay in another shot to Ryan but this time he is prepared and grabs the 2x4 flicking it upwards and smacking John in the jaw sending him back and allowing Ryan time to slowly make his way to his feet. His legs felt like rubber, although admittedly it had more to do with the vast quantities of alcohol he had consumed rather than the effectiveness of his attackers blows. Still he knew he had more than enough left to take care of a street punk like this

RYAN: Last time I kicked your ass and broke your wrist in a matter of seconds, is your learning curve a flat-line or what?

John picks himself up from the ground and dusts himself off. Looking towards Ryan with supreme confidence and a gleam in his eye.

JOHN: I may be a slow learner but do you know the one thing that I have learned? What one person can't do, many can.

At that point a light bulb came on in Ryan's head as he turned around to find the path behind him blocked by five or six rather surly looking men. Ryan prepared himself for the inevitable war that was to come, he turns back around and gives John another thunderous punch for good measure before being rushed by the other men. At this point we don't see what is happening to him, we just hear the noise of the fight echoing through.

Around 6 minutes later Claire Redfield pulls up outside O'Brien's bar and removed her helmet to begin searching the area for her brother.

CLAIRE: Ryan? Ryan are you here?

Claire's search for her brother is interrupted as she is startled by a noise emanating from the alley at the side of the bar. She can do little to hid her horror as she watches her brother, barely conscious stumbling out of the alley.

CLAIRE: Oh god….

Ryan is stumbling forward, clutching his limp left arm with his right, as far as Claire could tell it might be broken, his shirt had been ripped revealing some sort of stab wound on his chest and the rain had soaked the blood that was now completely covering his face. Wasting little time, she rushes to her brothers side catching him as he collapses forward allowing his body weight to fall completely limp on her.

CLAIRE: RYAN? RYAN CAN YOU HEAR ME? It's…its going to be okay just stay with me okay.

RYAN: …sorry…

CLAIRE: Shhhhh honey its okay, just focus on my voice okay keep your eyes open.

Claire clutched her brother tighter and tighter. He had always been so strong, she had never seen him this battered before and she could see his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head, he was falling into unconsciousness. As his body grew heavier she could no longer hold him up on her own as the pair fell to the ground, Claire still holding tight the rain continued to poor down.


	5. Accident and Emergency

_**Ryan Redfield opened his eyes; the room around him was distorted and fuzzy. It was unclear at first exactly where he was, but he could hear the faint beeping of machinery around him.**_

_**MUFFLED VOICE: **__**He's out of the danger zone now, but we would like to keep him in for a few nights to monitor his condition.**_

_**MUFFLED VOICE 2: **__**Thank you doctor, Is it okay if I sit with him?**_

_**MUFFLED VOICE: **__**Not at all Miss, we'll have one of the nurses bring you some coffee.**_

_**Suddenly images of his last conscious moments began to flash through his brain; he could still feel the rain running down his face and feel his muscles on fire as he tried to fight off his attackers. How long had he been out? Were they the ones who he could hear standing above his body while he was defenceless, he had to move. He suddenly sat up ready to defend himself if necessary but found himself unprepared for the sudden rush of pain that began spiralling through his body.**_

_**RYAN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

_**His screams of pain echoed through the hospital ward bringing his sister rushing to his side.**_

_**CLAIRE: RYAN?! Oh thank god you're awake. Its okay, you're safe now.**_

_**We get a full on look at Ryan Redfield, his face is bruised and scratched and his arms and ribs are taped up, he looks like he's been through a real war. The smell of antiseptic hits him like a hammer to the skull. He looked to his side to see Claire sitting beside his bed clutching his hand tightly.**_

_**RYAN:**__** (GROGGY) Claire? What happened? Did those guys hurt you?**_

_**Claire smiled at him and began to squeeze his hand even tighter. She had been so concerned earlier watching her brother fall into unconsciousness and so badly beaten but he was awake now and despite the unbelievable pain that he must be in he was asking about her. She found herself fighting back tears of joy; she was stroking his hair and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead.**_

_**CLAIRE: Don't worry about any of that, there was no one there when I found you. What the hell happened to you out there?**_

_**RYAN: I had just left the bar…they were their…but I was tired and I…**_

_**His face became etched in pain as his wounds began to flare up. **_

_**CLAIRE: Shhhhhh just lie back, rest.**_

_**Claire promptly grabbed the small device at the side of his bed; she had seen her brother in enough pain for one night. She pushed the button, releasing morphine into his blood stream and relieving the pain. Slowly he could feel the drug begin to take affect as his eyes grew heavier by the moment.**_

_**RYAN: No, I'm okay. We've got to get home I don't want to leave Jill on her own for to long. We should get back.**_

_**CLAIRE: Don't worry about that, she's on her way here. You're not going anywhere.**_

_**Claire took her brother's head and gently placed it back onto his pillow. She kissed him on the cheek and continued to hold his hand; she wanted him to know that she was there and that nothing would hurt him.**_

_**----------------**_

_**We cut to Jill Valentine who is walking through the parking lot adjacent to the hospital. This was the first time that had been out on her own since she had come back from Africa. Up until now she had been surrounded by BSAA agents; it took quite a bit of convincing to let her return to the United States she had, after all returned from the dead and who knew what Wesker had done to her without her knowledge something that the BSAA doctors weren't exactly shy in pointing out. The point is that had it not been for Ryan Redfield she might still be in a lab in Africa being poked and prodded but he had assumed personal responsibility for her, assuring the higher-ups that he would keep an eye on her condition and that she would be more valuable to them after a period of recuperation. He could be so utterly selfless at times, he was like his brother that way. Chris, the mere though of him derailed her entire train of thought he had been her partner for so long and had done so much for her over the years, god she missed him why hadn't she spoken up when she had the chance? **_

_**As the automatic entrance doors at the front of the hospital swung open she could feel her entire body tightening up; as far as she was concerned if she never had to set her foot in another hospital for the rest of her life it would be to soon. She cautiously made her way into the facility and began moving towards the front desk.**_

_**JILL: Um….excuse me?**_

_**The Receptionist sitting at the front desk raised her finger, motioning that she needed another minute before dealing with her enquiry. Great. She began nervously scanning the room, even before being experimented on and held against her will for so long she had always hated hospitals, they were naturally depressing places filled with so many people who were in pain. Her attention was drawn to the nearby waiting room where all the people waiting to be seen were sitting and she couldn't help but notice one gentleman. He was large in stature and as far as she could see there was no evidence of physical injury, he appeared to be flinging a gaze in her direction but then quickly turned away when he realised she was looking back. Why was he so intently focused on her?**_

_**RECEPTIONIST: Miss….excuse me miss?**_

_**JILL: Oh…yeah god sorry. I'm hear to visit a friend of mine admitted earlier tonight…Ryan Redfield?**_

_**The receptionist began to type the details into the computer at the front desk. While she was pre-occupied Jill threw another glance towards the waiting room scanning for the man she had spotted before but he was gone. It made her more than a little uneasy, had he been watching her?**_

_**RECEPTIONIST: Let me see, Ryan Redfield. Oh here we go he's been moved to ward 10, that's on flour four. Head straight down the hall and take the elevator up. Once you're on the floor somebody there will take you too him.**_

_**Jill didn't answer instead she just merely gave an appreciative smile and began walking down the hall. As she waited nervously for the elevator to arrive. As the door opened there were two men standing there. She hadn't been in the field for a while but those instincts never really leave you. As she stepped in she made sure to keep an eye on both of them as she grew more and more uneasy. Was she just being paranoid? It was entirely possible that they had no idea who she was but what if she was right? Who were they? Could they possibly be BSAA Agents merely sent to keep an eye on her or was it something else entirely?**_

_**Suddenly her attention was drawn to the gentleman on her left. He began shifting around and was clearly paying attention to Jill. She sharply turned to face him.**_

_**JILL: ALL RIGHT, WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR? WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?**_

_**Before he could answer Jill was grabbed from behind by the second man, his grip was like a vice and she could feel it getting tighter as she struggled.**_

_**AGENT 1: Take it easy Miss Valentine, it'll all be over soon.**_

_**The second man who was now facing Jill reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. She could feel herself being overcome with panic as she began to struggle even harder. He harshly grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve, preparing to inject her with whatever was held within the needle. Suddenly Jill's fear took a back seat and her battle-hardened instinct began to kick in, she had been held against her will once, like hell someone would do it again.**_

_**Jill quickly lifted her legs into the air, pushing her feet off the chest of her unknown assailant propelling both herself and the man holding her backwards and into the wall of the elevator freeing her from his grasp. The man with the needle was quick to lunge towards her but to Jill it was like he was moving in slow motion. She began to dodge his attempts effortlessly making good use of the limited space available. As his anger and frustration grew and grew he haphazardly lunged towards her but she was prepared, she grabbed his arm, forcing it past her and injecting the needle into the chest of the second man. Still keeping a tight hold of the first man's wrist she forced him to inject the syringe into her colleague then quickly forced him to relinquish his grasp spinning his arm over her head and kicking his elbow joint with frightening force. Her mysterious attack screamed in pain as his elbow was turned inside out, penetrating his skin and sending him to the ground howling in pain. Jill's attention was quickly drawn to a sound emanating from one of her attackers.**_

_**RADIO VOICE: Hello? Unit 3 hello? We are in position and ready for the pickup has the subject been subdued.**_

_**JILL: Damn it….**_

_**They were waiting for her, she had no idea who they were or what they wanted with her but they wouldn't get her without a fight. She couldn't go to Ryan and Claire, she couldn't risk them getting pulled into the fight. Suddenly she looked upwards, she removed the protective ceiling cover from the elevator with frightening ease, for a moment she looked down at her own hands with a look of fright in her eyes she had never really stopped and taken stock of her own strength since snapping out of Wesker's control but there was no time to worry about it now. She leapt up into the shaft and took her position. As the doors opened**_

_**And more men flooded the elevator.**_

_**AGENT 2: What the hell…**_

_**AGENT 3: Where is the subject? Where did she go?**_

_**The agent didn't answer still writhing around the ground in pain. He instead looked upwards alerting his colleagues to her position, but not quickly enough. Jill jumped pack into the elevator with incredible speed, clocking one of the men in the jaw, disorientating him and then spin-kicking him in the face while swiftly spinning round and nailing the other one with a the back of her hand. She jumped again, grabbing the frame of the door and nailing him in the chest sending him hurtling out of the elevator and crashing into the wall.**_

_**The hallway became abuzz with concerned staff in patients as they became aware of the situation.**_

_**RECEPTIONIST:H..HELLO….SECURITY WE HAVE…AAAAH**_

_**The women screams out as more men pour out into the hallway, one of them brandishing a firearm and shooting the phone cutting off her message to the security. Jill turns her head swiftly, her eyes widen as she sees no less than 7 guns cocked, locked and loaded on her position. She couldn't just dive out of the way; what if someone got hit? **_

_**AGENT 4: FIRE!!!**_

_**The men began to fire simultaneously on her position but Jill once again found herself once again overtaken with an instinct that was not her own as she began to shift in and out of the bullets with the greatest of ease. Within moments she found herself standing within point blank range with the barrel of a gun staring straight at her.**_

_**AGENT 4: EAT THIS BITCH!!**_

_**He promptly pulls back on the trigger but is greeted by the horrifying sound of an empty barrel. A small smile appears on Jill's face, as she strikes him with her palm in the chest sending him flying backwards. It didn't seem to matter how many of them there were, she could see there every move and quickly disposed of all but one of them. She couldn't see his face but his fear was evident quaking in her presence. She confidently brushed the blonde hair out of her face revealing the cold blue eyes that lay behind. He turns and begins to flee, as Jill looks to her side she picks up a tray for a nearby gurney throwing it through the air, smacking him in the back of the head and knocking him unconscious.**_

_**Suddenly Jill's attention is caught by the familiar sound of the elevator doors opening and the hospitals security team rushing out onto the scene.**_

_**GUARD 1: FREEZE!**_

_**JILL: You don't understand, these men attacked me, I was just defending myself.**_

_**GUARD 1: Okay miss, get down on the floor with your hands behind your back.**_

_**JILL: What?…**_

_**GUARD 1: Miss, this is your last warning.**_

……

_**We go back to the ward where Claire is still sitting at the bedside of her brother. As she sat there watching him she couldn't help but wonder, did she want him to go back to the BSAA? She had already lost one brother in that line of work and she wasn't sure she could handle losing another one. She knew he would want to go back eventually to take up the fight, it was only a matter of time. Was she selfish for not wanting him to go?**_

_**RYAN: **__**Hey, sis you still here?**_

_**CLAIRE: I'm not going anywhere until I know that you're okay.**_

_**RYAN: Fantastic job I've done taking care of you so far huh?**_

_**CLAIRE: That's enough Ryan. I want you to listen to me, I love you. I know that you feel like it's your responsibility to look after me but I was doing that while you and Chris were jet-setting around the world. You don't have to carry all this responsibility on your own, I'm always here and I'm very proud of you…**_

_**RYAN: Claire…**_

_**Before Ryan could finish speaking with his sister, the pair are interrupted by more security staff running through the hall.**_

_**RYAN: What is that all about?**_

_**CLAIRE: Don't worry about it honey, I'll go and see if everything's okay you just stay here and rest.**_

_**Claire stands up from her seat, as she goes to turn away and investigate the cause of the disturbance she can feel Ryan tugging on her arm.**_

_**RYAN: **__**I love you too Claire, so much.**_

_**Claire is caught off guard by Ryan's show of affection. She looks down at him unable to hide the smile that has now made it's way onto her face. She winks at him.**_

_**CLAIRE: Don't worry, I'll be right back.**_

_**As she turns around she wipes a tear from her eye. She makes her way out to the hallway and looks for the nearest member of staff to let her know what's going on.**_

_**CLAIRE: Excuse me….what's happening, why is there so much security here?**_

_**NURSE: Some woman downstairs. She flipped downstairs, took out of couple of orderly's and even started attacking some of the patients.**_

_**A look of shock makes it's way onto Claire's face. It had to be someone pretty strong to require this much security. Jill had taken an awful long time in arriving, it was probably just coincidental still she should go and check it out. She throws a quick glance back to Ryan's room where he has fallen back asleep before running off down the hallway.**_

_**--------------------**_

_**As Claire is sprinting down the stairwell she can hear the sound of screaming and gunfire ricocheting off of the walls. What the hell was going on in there? She knew that she might regret this but she had to check it out. She quickly opens the door and we close up on her face to reveal her eyes widening. We go down the hallway to reveal Jill Valentine, surrounded by unconscious bodies. She is holding one of the security guards by the throat and is slowly squeezing the life out of him.**_

_**CLAIRE: JILL WAIT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!**_

_**Jill promptly drops the security guard at her feet. The whole hallway is a wreck with most of the lights out and one of them hanging down from the ceiling, sparking electricity. She turns to face Claire and her face is revealed. Her pupils are dilated and their colour has changed to yellow. Claire takes a step back in shock at what she is seeing.**_

_**CLAIRE: Jill…..Jill it's me Claire. Do you recognise me?**_

_**Jill doesn't respond. She merely hisses towards Claire and begins to slowly make her way towards her.**_

_**CLAIRE: Jill…..**_

_**Jill tilts her head slightly sideways creepily. All of a sudden she begins charging towards Claire. Claire is quick to react, spotting a prone hand gun from one of the downed officers on the floor. She takes a run of her own towards Jill rolling under her attempted right hook and leaping across the floor to grab the firearm. She trains it on Jill's position.**_

_**CLAIRE: C'mon Jill. This isn't you, something is controlling you snap out of it, JILL!**_

_**Jill refuses to heed Claire's words of warning and continues making her way towards Claire but as she continues to lock the gun on Jill her hands begin to shake and she is unable to fire.**_

_**CLAIRE: Damn.**_

_**Claire makes a run for the door but Jill is quick to give pursuit. Claire turns around, spotting a fire extinguisher attached to the wall. She fires off a couple of shots towards it causing it to explode and temporarily blinding Jill giving her a chance to make her way back towards the stairwell as she begins to run up it. Jill isn't stunned for long though as she is hot in pursuit.**_

_**--------------------------**_

_**RYAN: **__**Claire…**_

_**Ryan begins to look around the room and is quick to realise that his sister is still not back. A look falls on Ryan's face, after all he knew his sister well if there was trouble around then it was a good bet she was somewhere in the middle of it. He slowly sits up from his bed and pulls the covers off, he is wincing in pain and it is clear in no shape to go after her but that does little to deter him as he makes his way towards the door clutching his ribs.**_

_**--------------------------**_

_**Claire burst through the door to the rooftop. She had succeeded in luring Jill away from any of the staff and the other patients but she had no idea how to stop her. She wasn't in control of her actions and besides it was Jill, there had to be another way. She grabs a steel pipe at the side of the door and pries it through the handles sealing it shut and hopefully buying her some time.**_

_**She runs over to the edge of the roof and looks over, the fire escape lead down to the street but if the Jill made it down onto street level in her current state of mind there was no telling how many people she could hurt. Claire knew that she had to try and stop her here. Suddenly there is a large and terrifying pounding, emanating from behind the steel door. Claire sharply turns around. Jill was trying to break through but surely it would take her some time. Again she smashes the door, this time leaving a visible dent. As she continues to strike the door it the dent becomes noticeably larger until finally with an epic shot she knocks it clean of it's hinges leaving nothing between her and her prey.**_

_**CLAIRE: Jill listen to me, you don't want to do this, please snap out of it.**_

_**Jill continues to methodically make her way towards Claire, the vacant expression on her face was truly terrifying. She was out of options and she knew it, Claire raised the gun and prepared to fire but as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she was about to do Jill was right in front of her. Jill grabs her hand, twisting it and causing her to drop the gun before smacking her down to the ground.**_

_**CLAIRE: JILL? JILL VALENTINE? YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT. I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE.**_

_**Jill reaches down and grabs Claire by the throat. Picking her up off the ground and begins to squeeze her throat with all her might. Claire throws a right hand into Jill's face but it does little to ease her grasp. Claire struggles with all her might but little by little she can feel the strength sapping from her body as everything started to go back then all of a sudden…**_

_**BLAM! BLAM!**_

_**Jill's yells in pain as she drops Claire to the ground clutching her shoulder. Claire looks up from the ground to see Ryan standing in the door way holding the gun that she had dropped previously.**_

_**RYAN: Claire are you OK?**_

_**CLAIRE: (Coughing) Yeah…I'm fine but something's wrong with her, it's not her fault.**_

_**RYAN: I know. Jill? Look at me Jill you've fought this before, do it again!**_

_**Jill pauses for a moment before rushing forward, Ryan sees her coming but is still to beaten up to get out of the way. He fires off a couple of warning shots but Jill doesn't stop as she buries her hand into Ryan's injured ribs before jumping up, wrapping her legs around them tightly and squeezing them while she hits him with successive lefts and rights.**_

_**RYAN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

_**CLAIRE: RYAN!**_

_**Claire rushes towards Jill readying herself to come to her brother's aid.**_

_**RYAN: NO….CLAIRE….WAIT**_

_**Claire stops dead in her tracks, watching on in her horror is her brother is pounded mercilessly. Ryan lifts his head up and looks directly at Jill.**_

_**RYAN: JILL…YOU CAN FIGHT THIS, DO IT YOU CAN BEAT THIS THING.**_

_**Ryan continues to look at Jill who stops herself from striking him again. She releases him from her grasp before clutching her head and falling to her knees, screaming out in anguish.**_

_**JILL: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**_

_**Ryan struggles to make it to his feet, running over beside Jill and forcing her to look at him.**_

_**RYAN: THAT'S IT! C'MON JILL YOU'RE DOING IT.**_

_**Jill continues to struggle. She drops to the ground and begins to roll around. She suddenly begins pounding the ground uncontrollably in a fit of rage but little by little the blows become less and less fierce. Jill is just left they're lying on her knees with her head down staring at the ground.**_

_**Ryan lifts her chin up, forcing her to look at him again. Her eyes have returned to their normal state and have begun to fill with tears.**_

_**JILL: Oh god….Ryan….**_

_**RYAN: It's okay Jill, everything is going to be okay.**_

_**She falls into his grasp letting all the pain and guilt flow from her body. Ryan merely throws a glance towards his sister, who comes down and hugs her also.**_

_**JILL: No I can't do this.**_

_**Jill pushes the two siblings aside running towards the edge of the roof.**_

_**CLAIRE: JILL STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_

_**JILL: I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? **_

_**RYAN: It's okay Jill, just come down from there and we'll talk about it.**_

_**Ryan begins to slowly etch his way towards the rooftop but all of a sudden stops and winces, clutching at his ribs. Jill and Claire look down to realise that the wound on his chest has reopened as blood has began to soak through his bandages. He falls to the ground.**_

_**CLAIRE: RYAN…**_

_**Claire rushes to his aid, clutching her brother once again. She looks up towards Jill who is still standing on the ledge. Jill looks down towards Ryan who is barely conscious and as she does, images off Chris begin to flash through her mind, indicating the similarities between the two brothers.**_

_**JILL: Take care of him Claire, and don't come after me I'll be alright.**_

_**She musters up an obviously fake smile before outstretching her arms and falling backwards off of the rooftop.**_

_**CLAIRE: JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!!!**_

_**RYAN: No…Jill …come…back**_

_**The Redfield siblings can do little but watch as Jill disappears from sight. Ryan had heard the things she had said but he didn't care. He would find her and he would save her somehow.**_

_**FADE TO BLACK**_


	6. Insubordination

A motorcycle is manoeuvring frantically in and out of traffic. We follow the motorcycle until it arrives at a block of flats. The reminder removes their helmet revealing it to be Claire Redfield. She sprints through the front door and continues running until she reaches her apartment. She throws her front door open where we focus in on Ryan Redfield. He is sitting on the sofa beside the coffee table. His, revealing his freshly applied rib/shoulder tape to indicate that they have still to fully heal. He is sitting rapidly shuffling through papers, and his BSAA equipment is scattered over the table. Claire looks towards her brother furiously.

CLAIRE: Just what the hell do you think you're doing?

RYAN: Nothing, there's nothing here it's all useless!

CLAIRE: You checked yourself out of hospital; look at yourself you can barely stand you need to rest.

RYAN: I don't have time for that Claire! Jill is out there somewhere on her own and the second the BSAA get wind of what's happened here they'll dispatch a retrieval unit to apprehend her I have to find her before that happens.

CLAIRE: Wait…just slow down for a minute. If they can find her and give her the help she needs then shouldn't you help them track her down.

RYAN: No.

CLAIRE: No?

RYAN: NO!

Ryan looks at her sister, seeing the surprise in her eyes at his reaction. He sits back down on the couch placing his head firmly in his hands. Claire walks over to the sofa and sits beside him.

RYAN: Claire…I'm sorry.

CLAIRE: It's okay.

RYAN: Claire if the BSAA dispatches a retrieval team and they catch Jill she'll spend the next 12 months in quarantine and that's assuming everything checks out but given everything I've seen tonight there is no will that it can.

CLAIRE: Ryan….look this is really hard for me to say but it's obvious that there is something wrong with Jill. She was gone for years god only knows what Wesker did to her during that time. She nearly killed me last night Ryan and she could have easily killed you.

RYAN: But she didn't Claire, she fought it when it really mattered. She needs help Claire and she's not going to find it locked in some sterile room being poked and prodded by people she doesn't know 24/7, she needs us!

CLAIRE: Okay, I see your point. Ryan you know that I love Jill but what if we're getting in over our heads. There are some things that you can't control Ryan, no matter how much we might want to she may be beyond our help.

RYAN: She loved him Claire.

CLAIRE: Who?

RYAN: Chris. She loved him. She loved him so completely that without any thought for her own wellbeing she tossed herself out of a window to save his life. That bastard took her against her will and locked her up for god knows how long and she was all alone. Well she's not alone anymore; I'm not going to find a way to save her if it's the last thing I do.

Claire looks at her brother amazed at the showing of loyalty and sentimentality that he has just displayed. Her brother had always been a good man but for so long it had felt like he was so determined on proving himself by comparing himself to Chris that his own path had been lost in the process. Standing there now and watching him so determined to do the right thing she couldn't help but be amazed.

CLAIRE: Okay, I'm in.

RYAN: You're in. You're in what?

CLAIRE: You want to help Jill and so do I. Besides that, there's no way that you're any kind of condition to do this by yourself. Jill might need help but so do you, can't save the world by yourself (winks).

Ryan doesn't say anything, instead he just smiles. Claire had specifically chosen a life working for TERRASAVE because she preferred the role of a rescuer over the role of a fighter, he knew how much she truly detested violence. Despite that she was willing to throw away everything that she believed in to help someone in need or to make sure that her brother didn't have to face a dangerous situation alone; he was so proud of her.

CLAIRE: So where do we start?

RYAN: The fact is that we don't know anything about what is causing this. I tried to gain access to the in depth report about the operation but given Chris's death and Jill's resurrection there was a lot of red tape.

CLAIRE: Well you're still an active BSAA agent why don't you just call and have them tell you what you need to know.

RYAN: Because they weren't entirely happy with my decision to bring Jill home. I was able to talk them round eventually but only under the promise that I would bring her back in a month or two for a full psyche evaluation and physical work-up.

CLAIRE: Why is any of that a problem?

RYAN: Because I knew what would happen if they found any anomalies. I've amassed contacts outside of the BSAA and I wanted them to check her out independently first; if I call in and start requesting confidential files on her then they are going to know something is up and I'd like to keep them from finding out for as long as possible.

CLAIRE: Well then if we can't go to the BSAA; maybe I know someone else who can help us.

RYAN: Do you think that he'll be able to do it?

CLAIRE: Well I'm sure that he'll have access to all sorts of Intel and tracking tech; I don't know if it's necessarily the most kosher use of his clearance but I know he'll do it for me as a favour if I ask him nicely enough.

At this point Ryan looks up as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head. Claire and Leon had grown close through their ordeals in Racoon City. Their chosen careers took them off in different paths but he knew that they had stayed in touch over the years but up until now he had never really given it much thought.

RYAN: Just out of curiosity how often have the two of you kept in touch?

CLAIRE: Do you really want to have this conversation now.

RYAN: Fair enough but make no mistake missy it will be a conversation that is to be had. Listen you see if you can get in touch with him we're running out of time.

CLAIRE: What are you going to do?

RYAN: I'm…….

All of a sudden Ryan spots something spiking on one the computer that he has sitting on the table in front of him. He rushes over to the window and peers outside of the blinds.

CLAIRE: Ryan? Ryan what is it, what's wrong?

RYAN: Oh nothing…nothings wrong I just lost my train of thought for a moment. Listen I'm going to go and check something out okay, you just…sit tight.

Ryan quickly moves into the bedroom and puts on a shirt before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. He runs through the halls of the building and sprints down the stairwell. As he makes his way out the front of the building he walks over the street. He walks passed a parked car and slams his fist through the driver's side window. As the gentleman in the passengers side runs out of the car and goes to pull out his gun Ryan slams the drivers head off of the steering wheel before rolling over the bonnet and dispatching of the second man. He slams him up against the car.

RYAN: Alright. I'm going to ask this once and once only, who the hell are you and why are you watching me.

The driver makes his way out of the car wiping blood from his nose and pulling out a badge from his jacket pocket.

AGENT PHILLIPS: Ryan Redfield. Agents Brad Palmer and Michael Jensen, agents of the Bio-hazard Security Assessment Agency.

RYAN: What? I'm an agent of the BSAA why the hell are you staking out my apartment?

AGENT JENSEN: I think you know why Mr Redfield. Where is she?

RYAN: Where is who?

AGENT PHILLIPS: Cute. Do you realise what kind of trouble you're in here. The type of bio-hazard outbreak your risking by allowing her to remain free.

RYAN: Do you two really want to talk about this here?

The two BSAA Agents look at one another and motion for Ryan to get in the car. He promptly agrees and they drive off. The trio eventually relocate to an empty parking lot.

AGENT JENSEN: Listen Redfield. Nobody here is judging you but the fact of the matter is that you're to close to the subject…

RYAN: Don't call her that again. She has a name, it's Jill, Jill Valentine!

AGENT JENSEN: I apologise. I meant no offence but the fact is that you've lost control of this situation. Do you even understand what she's capable of?

RYAN: Do you?

AGENT PHILLIPS: Cut the crap Redfield. This isn't about you or her. The fact of the matter is that she is a security risk and she needs to be detained until such times as it can be determined whether or not she is a risk to the security of this entire nation. You're an Agent of the BSAA as well and it is your duty to help us bring her in.

RYAN: Bring her in? Bring her in for what exactly? She was a victim. She spent her entire life fighting against the very people that we are supposed to fight against and they took her and turned her into a weapon. Now the very government that she tried to serve wants to lock her up, it's bullshit!

AGENT JENSEN: I can understand your frustration…

RYAN: YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING! It's because of people like you that have one of the most decent people I've ever known blaming herself for something that she had nothing to do with.

AGENT PHILLIPS: This is getting us nowhere. The fact is that we don't need your help bringing her in we already know where she is but given your relationship we assumed that would be easier for everyone involved if you were on the Task Force assigned to bring her back.

RYAN: You guys have been watching her the entire time.

AGENT JENSEN: We had to. Based on the initial information that your brother gathered during the operation it seems that through her experiences Jill's immune system has formed some sort of natural defence against Umbrella's manufactured bio-weapons.

RYAN: Meaning….

AGENT JENSEN: Meaning that strains of the T, G and T-Veronica Virus have no effect on her. We believe that is how Albert Wesker was able to give her the type of speed and strength that she now possesses. She retains the strength that comes with the virus without any of the extreme physical mutations.

RYAN: Wait. You're telling me that she's infected.

AGENT PHILLIPS: On a massive level. It's miraculous that her body can handle the type of power that she now possesses. (HANDS OVER AN INTEL FILE TO RYAN DETAILING INFORMATION ON JILL)

AGENT JENSEN: We believe that her blood was the catalyst that Wesker used to make the 'Uroburo' Virus a plausible weapon. Explaining why the Virus has such a high rejection rate, exposure to the previous viruses has altered her genome somewhat, only a small percentage of the population can actually properly assimilate the virus into their system.

RYAN: Oh god…

Ryan gets out of the car and begins walking. He is holding tightly onto the file given to him by the BSAA agent .

AGENT JENSEN: Agent Redfield STOP!

RYAN: You know what I think? I think that if the BSAA thought they could bring them in on their own they would never have had you two keep an eye on me in the first place. The fact of the matter is that the brass doesn't think they can bring her in. I'll find her make no mistake and when I do, I'm going to help her.

AGENT PHILLIPS: That's not your call to make. You either help us or we'll bring you in as a security breach until we find your little girlfriend.

Ryan pays little attention to the agent as he continues to walk off.

AGENT PHILLIPS: Typical. Chris would have done it…

That is the last straw for Ryan as he turns around and marches right up to the agent, decking him down to the ground. Sensing that the situation is changing agent Jensen gets his gun out, aiming it in Ryan's direction. Ryan sees the move coming though and quickly turns it around grabbing the gun out of the agents hand and points it back.

AGENT JENSEN: C'mon Ryan. You're a good agent, just confused we both know that you're not going to pull that trigger.

Ryan clutches the gun in his hand and uses it to knock the agent out.

RYAN: Good Call.

He promptly walks over to their car and disables it with startling swiftness and efficiency, demolition all of the communication equipment held within so as to buy himself some time. As he is out of the parking lot we are drawn to a lone cloaked figure standing above, watching him silently. They continue to watch as Ryan walks out of sight before leaping down into the parking lot and approaching the two unconscious BSAA agents.

---------------------------------

Okay, so I'm not sure if this is one of my stronger ones but I'm trying to keep pacing. Anyway I'm really enjoying writing the story but as I've mentioned previously I'm not sure if it is hitting the mark character wise or maybe people aren't clicking with the Ryan Redfield OC. At any rate please, and I'm begging here, R and R J x


	7. Reunion

We close in on an overhead view of New York City. It is shining triumphantly in the middle of the night, at first we move in across the busy and active streets showing the bright side of the city that everyone knows exists. Our story is not to be told here though. We move in to a nearby subway station where an unknown figure stands alone.

INTERCOM VOICE: Attention the 0130 from New York Central to Montreal Canada is now pulling in at platform 5.

The lone individual turns revealing it to be Jill Valentine. She is wearing a hood so as to conceal her face and her clothes are well used and worn so as to allow her to blend in with the less fortunate of the city who, in all honesty outweigh those that have been successful. Two months have passes since Jill started running from the BSAA and as we close in on her face her exhaustion and loneliness are evident as a face that was once renowned with hope and happiness now appears to be little more than lifeless and devoid of any sort of expression whatsoever. She makes her way over to platform number and boards the train she had overstayed her welcome here and it was time to move on in truth Jill found the lights of a big city like New York somewhat disorientating, Racoon City was always active but it wan an out of the way mountain town and ever since she had always found herself on the move, her life with the BSAA left little time for settling down.

VOICE: Going somewhere?

Jill is startled as she instantly recognises the voice of her old friend. She turns to see Ryan Redfield sitting in the seat beside her. How the hell did he manage to track her down? She had deliberately avoided contacting him so as not to place him or his sister in any danger he was, after all still an operative of the very agency that was now tracking Jill down.

RYAN: You don't write, you don't call; where's the love?

JILL: Ryan? Oh my god what are you doing here?

RYAN: I bet two hundred and fifty dollars on the New York Knicks VS The Boston Celtics at Madison Square Garden but as it turns out Basketball isn't my thing; who knew?

Jill looks towards Ryan, at first she is reluctant to acknowledge his attempt at humour but as he smiles towards her she can't help but smile back. She had been so alone these last few months and to now see one of the only people in the world left that she could still trust sitting mere feet away from her she couldn't help but return his smile.

RYAN: You Jill Valentine are one horrendously difficult women to track down.

JILL: In fairness I didn't expect you to follow after me.

RYAN: Do you remember what we talked about the day of Chris's funeral? I was standing staring at his headstone and wondering what the hell I was going to do next? Then you came along. You came along and you told me that everything was going to be okay, you told me that Chris might be gone but that were people who still counted on me in his absence. You're one of those people Jill and I can't let you go through this alone.

JILL: Ryan….I…

Ryan reaches over and brushes her blonde hair out of her eyes. She had such beautiful eyes and he wanted them looking directly at him. He wanted her to know that; without saying a word he didn't care what he had to do or who he had to go through he would protect her. Ryan pulls her close in to him holding her tightly while she rests her weary head on his shoulders and for the slightest of moments she feels completely safe.

JILL: Wait, what about the BSAA? You have to get out of here Ryan if they find me and you're here then they…

Ryan doesn't say a word, he lifts his finger and places it ever so gently on her lips. The truth is that the BSAA had been on his case ever since he had ditched those two agents months ago but he didn't care. This wasn't about serving the government or his career as an agent he knew that he would have to deal with it eventually but if he told her she would just worry.

RYAN: Listen to me Jill. You haven't done anything wrong. Do you understand? I can't tell you that I know what you're going through because I don't and I wish I could promise you that the coming days would be easy but what I can promise you is that as long as I'm around you'll NEVER have to go through it alone.

Tears began to stream down the eyes of Jill Valentine. In that moment she could feel everything. All the anger and the pain that had been caused to her and that she, in turn had caused others. She turned her head away from Ryan trying to hide her face from him not wanting him to see her in such a vulnerable state.

RYAN: Jill…look at me.

Jill continued to keep her head turned away from him.

RYAN: Jill…look at me.

He doesn't ask again, instead opting to remove all option from the equation. He gently turns her head towards him once again. He could see the pain etched all over her face and in honesty it broke his heart. How could someone who was so good in nature blame themselves for something like this. Suddenly a communications device that he has on him springs to life.

VOICE: Ryan? What's the deal is everything okay down there?

RYAN: Yeah everything's fine. Jill's right here - can you meet us at the evacuation point.

VOICE: I think we might have a problem. There's BSAA in the area I think they know that she's there and they're heading in your direction.

RYAN: What's the body count?

VOICE: At least half a dozen but with this kind of snatch it's a good bet that they have agents scattered all over the hot zone.

RYAN: Plan B?

VOICE: Plan B! Be careful I'll see you there.

Ryan quickly turns off the device fearing that the BSAA operatives in the area may be able to hack in and monitor the communication.

JILL: Who was that?

RYAN: An old friend. Listen Jill we have to get out of here. The BSAA have obviously been tracking my movements and it looks like they're right on top of us we have to go now.

Ryan grabs Jill by the arm and pulls her up from the chair before cautiously checking outside the windows, scanning the area quickly for any BSAA agents.

JILL: Ryan?

RYAN: Yeah.

He suddenly finds himself engulfed in her arms. She holds him close to her as if letting go would leave her alone again. She looks up and ever so gently their lips meet brushing off against one another. For a moment Ryan felt as though his legs were turning to rubber.

JILL: Thank you.

It was clear that Jill had meant it as a show of gratitude for his friendship and support. Still the experience had caught him off guard and in all honestly had left him breathless.

RYAN: Um….sure….no problem.

It was funny. Jill had always looked at Ryan Redfield and he made her think of Chris. There were so many similarities between the two brothers both in looks and personality but something had changed. When she looked at him now she didn't see his brother, she only saw him. Quickly the two snap out of their little moment realising that time is of the essence. They begin to quickly navigate their way through the train being sure to keep themselves on the move so as to make them harder to spot.

All of a sudden there is a commotion behind them as BSAA agents begin to storm the train, causing the other passengers to scream out in fear.

RYAN: Oh boy here we go.

Realising that their location is evident to the agents Ryan decides that stealth is no longer the most feasible option and begins to sprint towards the opposite end of the train stopping briefly to shoot out the door controls to the compartment of the train that the pair have just entered.

JILL: RYAN THERE'S AN EXIT OVER HERE, C'MON.

As the two leap out of the train and onto the tracks below they both hear the familiar and distinctive metallic click of guns being trained on their location.

AGENT SWANSON: Ryan Redfield. Agent Jack Swanson of the Bio-Hazard Security Assessment Agency, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive.

RYAN: In my defence while I have aided briefly I haven't had enough time to get onto the abetting.

AGENT SWANSON: Always the smart ass huh? Well let's see how funny you think it is when we toss your ass in the slammer. Hands in the air you two.

As both Jill and Ryan throw their hands in the air they throw each other a glance. No words are spoken, none need to be. As the agents begin to slowly make their way towards the pair Ryan drops his fire-arm. Jill follow's it's movements waiting for just the right moment. Quickly she drops to the floor aiming it towards a visible supply of flash grenades attached to one of the agents waists and fires. The whole room is besieged with a bright and blinding light, incapacitating the BSAA agents giving the two their opportunity to escape.

AGENT SWANSON: IT'S OVER VALENTINE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I'M GOING TO MAKE IT MY PERSONAL MISSION IN LIFE TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND BRING YOU IN.

Agent Swanson's words of anger cut right through Jill Valentine. Was this what her life would be now, were these the choices she was now forced to make. She could either spend the rest of her life running or turn her self in and become a lab rat for the very government that she had fought so hard to serve, it was a numbing thought.

RYAN: Jill, c'mon let's go.

Ryan grabs Jill by the arm tightly, almost yanking it out of it's socket in the process as he makes a dash for the nearest exit. If the BSAA agents were hear then he knew that it wouldn't be long before more turned up. Whilst on the move he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his mobile phone, beginning to dial frantically.

RYAN: Hello? You were right this place is crawling. I don't think we're going to make it up onto the main street. Do you think that she can make it their in time. Yeah thanks I'll see you there.

RYAN: Change of plans Jill, let's head for the tunnels/

JILL: You mean the tunnels where those trains speed through at 150mph.

RYAN: Don't worry about it. The BSAA have the whole place in lockdown. All traffic in and out of the station has been stopped it should be a straight dash.

JILL: Where to?

RYAN: Maintenance tunnels. They run for miles under the surface. Even if the BSAA mobilise agents down there I doubt they have the manpower to cover every exit. Besides we're not heading up, we're going further down.

JILL: Into the sewer system?

RYAN: Yeah. The BSAA have been hounding me for weeks. I had a sneaking suspicion that they were on my tail from the minute I made it in but I didn't want to risk you dropping out of sight again I had some help coming in and we set up a few contingencies if we can make it into the sewers we can head straight to the docks, there should be a boat waiting for us there.

JILL: I know that you've been trying to find me Ryan but why have the BSAA diverted so many men into tracking you down instead of me? There's something you're not telling me.

RYAN: Let's just say I had to ruffle a few feathers to get this far. I'll tell you all about it later, this isn't the time or the place.

Jill cast a look at Ryan as they were running. What was he talking about? What had he done? The two eventually make it into the tunnels, making their way to the nearest entry hatch. Unfortunately as he began to pull on the hatch it became clear that Ryan didn't have the physical strength necessary to open it. Jill walks behind him and places her hands on top of his own pulling and ripping the door clean off. She had tried to spare his feelings by making it seem as though it had been there combined might that had removed the door but Ryan knew the truth.

The tunnels seemed to go on forever but fortunately the maze of catacombs had seemed to confuse the BSAA and the two had encountered little resistance since the station. As the end of the tunnel came into sight it seemed as though the pair were home free. The two were stopped in their tracks though by the appearance of a single individual who casually seemed to be waiting their arrival.

UNKNOWN: Jill Valentine. You are coming with me.

There was an undeniably eerie presence. He was covered from head to toe in what seemed to be some sort of metallic stealth suit. So far as Ryan could tell he was not a member of the BSAA but then again he wasn't necessarily in the know about these types of things. Either way his appearance had seemed to have some sort of negative effect on Jill who had been frozen in her steps.

RYAN: Who the hell are you?

UNKNOWN: Step aside boy, this has nothing to do with you! Walk away while you are still able.

RYAN: Gee that threat gets more and more terrifying every time I hear it.

JILL: Ryan…

UNKNOWN: Her fate is beyond your control child. She is more important than you could possibly imagine.

JILL: Ryan…

RYAN: You're not getting anywhere near her. I've got know idea who you are working with and I don't care if you want her then you have to go through me.

JILL: RYAN!

Ryan turns to Jill, responding to the panic in her voice. She is merely standing there, her eyes intently focused on the person before them he had no idea who this person was but it was obvious that Jill knew something.

JILL: I think…I think I know him.

RYAN: What.

JILL: I'm not sure…I just…there's something. I've seen them before I'm sure of it but I can't remember where.

RYAN: I don't care who he is, we've got to get out of here.

Ryan reaches into his side and pulls out his handgun. He pulls it out and looks at where the mysterious individual had previously stood but in the time it had taken him to pull out his gone and point it at them they were gone.

UNKNOWN: You're weapons are quite useless against me I'm afraid you'll find.

RYAN: Well alright then…

Ryan puts his gun away instead opting to pull out his combat knife and moving towards his opponent. CQC (Close Quarter Combat) had always been a strength of his. He made an attempt to immediately disable the mysterious stranger but to his utter disbelief he was gone again. After turning around he is greeted swiftly by a fist into his gut. He bends over almost crippled in agony. He had never been hit so hard in his entire life. He promptly raises his knife again in an attempt at retaliation but his shots are dodged with ease. The two engage in an impressive affair, against any other opponent Ryan's form was flawless but in this place and on this day it became apparent quickly that this was a fight he could not win. He gains the advantage for a brief moment and decides to go for the only area of vulnerability he can sees as he tries to jam his knife right through their eye. His attack is met as his hand is grabbed though and before he can react his hand is bent back as though it were made of paper, followed by the distinctive crack of his wrist breaking apart under the pressure.

RYAN:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

JILL: RYAN!

Consumed with concern for the safety of her friend Jill enters the fight. At first she appears to be on equal footing with their attacker each matching blow for blow and neither gaining any sort of particular advantage.

UNKNOWN: Impressive. Despite your lack of proper training in your abilities you handle your strength excellently. Now just think of what you could accomplish if you were to come with me.

JILL: What are you talking about?

UNKNOWN: This place is no longer fit for you Jill Valentine. You have been selected for greater things, much greater.

Jill casts a look down towards Ryan who is struggling to make his way to his feet.

UNKNOWN: Is he the reason why you fight so insistently. You are beyond him, he is but an insect compared to you, you could crush his body with the greatest of ease and scatter the remains to the winds he is not part of the plan.

JILL: You won't go near him again! I don't have any idea who you are or what you're offering but I'm not interested.

UNKNOWN: That is….unfortunate.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small remote control, pointing it towards Jill and pushing down. In an instant something within Jill's body seems to happen as her muscles lock up. Jolts of electricity begin to spiral through her body. She is completely paralysed unable to move or speak. The attacker makes his way towards Jill and begins to circle her menacingly.

UNKNOWN: Make no mistake, the choice is not yours to make. You were chosen for a reason and you will yield, whether you want to or not.

Seeing that Jill has been left defenceless Ryan pulls himself to his feet and clutches his gun. The pain in his body is searing and he can barely hold the weight of his own weapon. His hand begins to shake uncontrollably as he points it towards the unknown. Mustering the last of his strength he is able to squeeze of a couple of shots and for a moment it appears as though they connect, but the sighs of relief are short lived as he unclenches his hand revealing the captured rounds that had been fired just moments ago.

RYAN: DAMN…

What follows next is an extremely one sided affair. Ryan Redfield does everything within his power to come to Jill's aid but whatever plan he concocts it seems as though his attacker has an answer for. Jill can do little but watch on in horror as Ryan is physically dissected right before her very eyes.

UNKNOWN: Impressive. Able to withstand such pain for your friend, your reputation is well deserved Mr. Redfield but alas it is all for nothing.

He begins to make his way towards Ryan. As Ryan looks up he knows he has failed. He was supposed to protect Jill and to keep her safe but his body was useless to him now, he couldn't use it any more. All of a sudden just when it looks as though the pair are done for a couple of shots ring off bouncing off the body of the unknown assailant and stumbling him backwards. Ryan looks back, the figure at first is concealed by the darkness in the tunnel but little by little they make their way forward bringing themselves into sight it is Leon Kennedy.

LEON: BACK OFF!

UNKNOWN: *sighs. I have little patience left for games.

Leon doesn't answer he instead pulls out a small device and shoots it towards the Unknown. The two wires shoot passed into his hand and attach to the small remote that he is still in possession of. With the flick of a button jolts of electricity are released along the wires and into the device, frying the circuitry and freeing Jill from her prison.

UNKNOWN: You'll pay for that.

The unknown makes his way directly towards Leon. Leon is ready for the attack though, he had seen enough to know that he couldn't take this guy in a one on one situation but then he didn't have to all he had to do was stall for time. He carefully avoids his opponents attack realising that with one mistake it could all be over. All he knows is that he needs one opportunity and it isn't long before it arrives. As he lunges forth planting an explosive mine onto his opponents back. Meanwhile Jill has brought Ryan to his feet and the two make an attack on this seemingly indestructible opponent. He shrugs them off effortlessly but with his attention re-focused Leon has a clear shot.

LEON: Get out of there guys. NOW!

Jill grabs Ryan and lunges out of the way as Leon fires of another shot towards the mine blowing it up in his face and bringing the walls of the tunnel crashing down around his head.

RYAN: *coughing. Do you think you could have cut that any closer?

LEON: Adds suspense.,

The two friends exchange a smile and a handshake.

JILL: Thanks for the help. I owe you one.

LEON: Don't mention it. Listen we should get out of here. I'm not sure that was enough to keep that thing down. Claire's waiting with the boat.

RYAN: Then lets get out of here.

A/N: Well what did you guys think? A mysterious and powered up attacker is a tad clichéd I know but trust me it will get better. Sorry it took so long for the update and as always all comments welcome let me know what you think. :-)


	8. Aftershock

Ryan Redfield had never been any stranger to pain. Over the years he had developed somewhat of a tolerance to it, his body was covered in scars from battles that had pushed his body beyond it's physical threshold and he had been close to death more than once in his lifetime. Still with the details of his fight with some unknown assailant still fresh in his mind pain was the last thing on his mind. He had only ever seen one man move like that before; Albert Wesker. Over the years in exile Wesker had subjected his body to countless experiments, testing various Umbrella viral products on himself, the end result was that Albert Wesker had seemingly become invincible with speed, strength, reflexes and senses far beyond that of any normal human. But Wesker was dead, wasn't he? Who was that guy?

Ryan turned his attention to Jill who was lying sleeping on a makeshift bed curled up underneath a ragged blanket. It had taken some convincing for her to lie down but whatever had happened to her body up there had clearly taken it's toll and she was clearly exhausted. He couldn't help but stare at her, in truth her had preferred her in the past with her dark brown hair but she had been disorientated enough after coming back and he could never seem to work up the heart to tell her. The truth is that as beautiful as she had always been her beauty had never been her strongest quality. She was such a virtuous soul and willing to lay her life on the line for those she cared about without any thought for her own sense of safety, hell it was the reason that she found herself in the situation that she was in now. He couldn't help but overhear her as she was muttering in her sleep.

JILL: I love you too.

Ryan's interest was piqued. Was she talking about Chris? More importantly than that why did he care? His concentration is broken by the light tapping of the door. Leon opens the door ever so slightly and motions for him to come out of the room, he didn't want to leave her but there were decisions that had to be made and he feared that they were running out of time to make them.

LEON: How is she doing?

RYAN: Pretty much the same. She's sleeping for now but we need to find out more about what's happening to her.

LEON: I agree. Did that guy say anything to you up there?

RYAN: Nothing worth chasing up. What he said doesn't concern me nearly as much as what he did.

LEON: It was pretty intense I've never seen anyone move that fast.

RYAN: I have. Wesker.

LEON: No way. We've both read the reports and there's no way that he could have survived something like that.

RYAN: Why not? So far to the best of my knowledge he's survived impalement and based on everything I know about his physiology it's not exactly clear what he's capable of but he definitely possesses and elevated healing factor.

LEON: Look Tricell must have conducted thousands of Experiments on people like that, tampering with their DNA in an attempt to create the ultimate weapon. We recovered thousands of bodies from the African Facility alone and who knows how many more they have scattered around the world that we don't know about.

Ryan knew he was right of course. Exposure to the T and G virus had, on more than one occasion created creatures that could move at levels far beyond any normal human standards but usually it had resulted in severe mutations to the body and so far as he could tell the being who had attacked definitely appeared to at least have a human form.

LEON: So what now?

RYAN: I'm not sure.

Ryan began to rub his eyes. Ever since he had gained a lead on Jill's location he had been on the move 24/7 and in all honesty hadn't had that much rest himself.

LEON: You need to get some rest.

RYAN: I'm fine. I'll rest when I know she's safe.

LEON: Look it's been a long day and we're all tired. With Agent Swanson now leading the BSAA task force it's going $to be harder to stay of their radar not to mention everything else that's coming. I can watch her for a while.

Ryan looks back into the room where Jill is still sleeping soundly. He had promised himself that after getting her back he would not leave her side. He had lost her once and he had no intention of doing so again. Still he was so tired. His muscles were heavy and all the injuries that he was carrying were not making things any easier.

RYAN: Yeah…okay I'll try and grab a few hours. Thanks man I owe you for this.

The two men shake hands. Ryan had first met Leon back in Racoon City. They were about the same age so there had always existed an element of competition between the two; always trying to prove to one another what they were capable of. Still there were few other people that Ryan felt more with watching his back. Ryan pats Leon on the back of the shoulder. Leon knew that Ryan had never been the most forthcoming with his gestures. This was his way of saying thanks and Leon was just fine with that.

----------------------------------------------------------

Some would say that this wasn't a smart move. Leon S Kennedy was personal bodyguard to the President and his daughter not to mention he was the official liaison between the Whitehouse and the BSAA due to his extensive involvement in Bio-Hazard outbreaks in the past. For him it all started 8 years ago, the Racoon City incident. His life changed in ways that he could never have foreseen and he swore that he would never let anything like it ever happen again. Umbrella may be gone but their effects were still being felt the world over. After receiving a call from Claire telling him of everything that was going down he knew it was something that he had to be involved with. Ultimately he knew that there may be consequences for his decision somewhere down the line but this was important so he would help Jill Valentine now and deal with the repercussions later.

He looked out across the vast ocean the wind blowing through his hair. The boat that he and Claire had arranged as an escape vehicle wasn't exactly a luxury cruise ship but it got them all out of the line of fire for the moment still between the BSAA and unknown forces it would only be a matter of time before they found themselves in the crosshairs of someone or something. It was so quiet that for a moment it felt as though he was the only living person within miles and as he watched the moonlight bounce off of the ocean he couldn't help but smile it was moments like this that helped remind him what he was fighting for.

CLAIRE: Penny for your thoughts?

Leon would recognise that voice anywhere. Claire Redfield and his lives had been intertwined all those years ago in Racoon City. They had chosen different paths since then but Leon had never forgotten what they had gone through together. As he turned around to see her standing there, her hair blowing ever so slightly he couldn't help but take note of how beautiful she was. Claire had always been somewhat of a tomboy; she was never the damsel in distress yet she possessed such beauty and grace. What Leon truly loved about her though was her heart, he had watched her all those years ago stare down into the face of indescribable evil and he worried that her heart would become broken or battered but she had never lost sight of who she was or the people it was that she fought for.

LEON: I thought I was the only one up.

CLAIRE: I couldn't sleep. It's been a long time since I've been involved with this kind of stuff and unlike the rest of you I'm not exactly battle hardened.

LEON: I'd take you as my partner over a dozen government trained agents any day Claire.

Claire gave him a friendly nudge in the shoulder. To everyone else he was a calm, cool and calculated government agent. If you didn't know Leon you would suspect that he was somewhat anti-social in nature but nothing could be further from the truth. He had grown so much in the years since they had first met, he had improved considerably as an agent but that was never the side of him that she focused on. When she thought of Leon she always remembered the first time that they met. She had only just arrived in Racoon City and was completely unprepared for what she would find there. The city was in ruins and she didn't know whether her brothers were alive or dead. As she found herself besieged by hordes of the un-dead he was the one that came to her rescue and whenever she thought of him standing there above her with all hell breaking out around them he extended his hand to her and helped her survive. He had been her light in the darkness that day and it was how she had thought of him ever since.

CLAIRE: Listen Leon, I never had a chance to thank you for coming out like this. I know you're risking a lot by helping us.

LEON: Nothings more important than this Claire. The government ignored us before and it took a while to open up there eyes to what was really going on and we'll do it again.

CLAIRE: Always the hero huh?

LEON: I'm no hero. The truth is that out of all of us it's you that is the hero.

CLAIRE: What? What are you talking about? You guys have travelled all around the world and risked your lives a dozen times over. The only thing I was able to do was watch from the sidelines and co-ordinate rescue efforts.

LEON: I can't speak for either one of your brother's Claire but let me tell you something. I'm a blunt instrument. Before I enter any Bio-Hazard hot zone I have to force myself to turn off any type of emotion whatsoever. When I look at people who have become infected I can't allow myself to feel sorry or anger because they are now part of the problem. You do this job long enough and you lose the ability to turn that on or off. You on the other hand, you have to deal with the human side of things. You see families divided and homes that are broken and you rebuild, you don't destroy you see the faces off those that have been broken and you feel their pain with them, that makes you the hero.

Claire's eyes began to well up with tears. She moves her hand and wipes away the forming tears from her eyes.

CLAIRE: Thank you.

LEON: Don't mention it.

CLAIRE: Well it's late. Guess I should head back up.

LEON: Okay. No problem.

CLAIRE: Unless….

LEON: Unless what?

CLAIRE: Do you want some company?

Leon puts his arm over Claire's shoulder, pulling her in close. Ever so gently she rests her head on his shoulder and the two stare out into ocean together.

-------------------------------------------

We move a few miles away to back on dry land. The sewer tunnels that Ryan and Jill had used to escape from the BSAA were still showing the effects of their battle with the walls cracked and broken. After hours of searching the BSAA strike team have been able to trace their fugitives steps into these very tunnels.

AGENT SWANSON: All right men, fan out but keep a tight perimeter I want every inch of this place combed.

The agents all fan out, quick to obey the commands from their superior officer. Their approach to searching is extremely formulaic spreading out inch by inch never moving to far ahead of their squad mates moving over every area with extreme caution so as not to disturb any evidence that may aid in the capture of their quarry it is an impressive display. Unknown to them their every move is being watch by a silent stalker hiding in the shadows.

AGENT 1: I can't believe we're out here hunting our own, this is some messed up shit.

AGENT 2: They didn't tell me anything in at central command but I'm sure as hell not going to be the one that argues with Swanson.

The two agents are alerted by the faintest of sounds around the corner and their conversation stops, instantly aware that the ones they are hunting so diligently may be within their grasp. The two soldiers motion to one another in typical military fashion.

As they ever so cautiously turn the corner of the pitch dark tunnel they are relieved to find that there is nothing more there than a couple of mice.

AGENT 1: Phew! Guess it was nothing, just as well buddy you looked as though you were about to drop a deuce.

AGENT 2: Me. Hah. You had white knuckles and you know it.

The soldiers sighs of relief proof to be extremely short lived as their jovial banter is promptly interrupted. Without warning a hand appears from out of nowhere, as though it were part of the very darkness itself. Grabbing one of the prone agents and pulling him into the abyss.

AGENT 2: JESUS CHRIST!

Suddenly panic consumes the lone agents body. He cannot see what is happening in the darkness and he has no desire to. He promptly grabs his gun and squeezes tightly on the trigger firing of the standard issue SMG and spraying the walls with a round of 9mm parabellum bullets that cracked the already damaged tunnel. The sound of gunfire rang through the cavernous tunnel alerting all those in ear shots that their fellow agents were in trouble.

All at once the agents charge desperately trying to make it to the aid of their brothers in arms. As they make their way around the corner they are hit instantly with the unmistakable stench of death. The sight of their friends lying prone in a pull of their own blood their bodies mutilated so decisively starts the soldiers instantly scanning the cavern for the source of the disturbance.

AGENT SWANSON: Unit 4 Report! What the hell is going on down there? Jackson, Booth anybody answer me.

Agent Swanson's pleas for response go unanswered as his unit are decisively picked apart one by one. Nothing is seen but plenty is heard as the sound of flesh tearing and the blood curdling screams of the agents being slaughtered rings out into the night.

-------------------------------------------

Jill is suddenly awoken by a throbbing pain in her chest. The feeling is intense as for a moment she feels as though her heart may very well break through her chest. She rolls of the bed clutching at her heart in agony.

JILL:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jill's screams of pain are like a hot needle penetrating through the heads of the others. Instantly Claire, Ryan and Leon all come rushing to her aid to find their friend on her knees before them screaming in pain.

RYAN: JILL? JILL WHAT IS IT WHAT'S WRONG?

Jill doesn't answer the pain is all consuming and it is growing worse with every second. She can feel something, bubbling up inside of her. Time slows down and she can hear everything as her senses increase ten fold. But as she struggles to fight through the pain she is shocked by the unmistakable sound of a human heart-beat, as plain as day as though she could merely reach out and grab the hearts of the friends in front of her crushing them with the greatest of ease.

Claire goes to move forward but Leon, sensing that something is wrong raises his arm stopping her in her tracks. Ryan turns to Leon, nodding towards him to suggest that he keep him covered while he moves in closer to check on Jill's condition. As he moves in closer towards him Jill can feel every moment, his scent, unmistakable. She lunges towards him grabbing him and slamming him up against a nearby wall almost breaking him in two. As Ryan goes to make a grab for his gun she grabs his injured wrist rendering him nearly defenceless. As she looked deep into his eyes she became lost in instinct grabbing his head so hard that he feels as though she may just rip it from his shoulders and kissing him. His scent. She was controlled by it as it moved all around her, she had to have him, now.

Leon charges forward towards Jill but her senses are too finely tuned. She breaks from her engagement with Ryan hoisting him off of the wall and hurtling him towards Leon sending the two crashing into one another. As the two begin to recover she is on them in an instant. She reigns down swift blows on both men, the smell of their blood was delicious to her. Ryan and Leon both each throw each other a look as if to say that they know what the other is thinking. With perfect harmony both men punch Jill right in the jaw leaving her to release the two men from her iron grasp and sending her staggering backwards.

LEON: I think we've got a problem.

RYAN: Yeah I kind of figured. I don't think we can take her like this.

Leon silently agrees. It had been proven that she was more than a match for both of them. When Leon's fist had made contact with her it had felt as though he was punching solid titanium in truth it had done more damage to her than it did to him. Unfortunately Jill leaves them with little time to consider their next move as she speeds towards them. Both men attempt to leap out of the way but to her it is as if they are moving in slow motion. She spins around planting her foot into the chest of Ryan and sending him crashing through a nearby table. Before the shards of Glass even fall to the floor she turns her attention to Leon. He tries to meet her hostile approach with an attack of his own but she grabs his fist and then throws him up into the air before leaping up after him planting her feet into him as he comes crashing downward.

CLAIRE: JILL STOP!

Claire's cries seem to stop Jill in her tracks as she diverts her attention from Leon and Ryan to her. As Claire looks to the floor to see her brother and Leon incapacitated so completely she knows that she must do whatever it takes to keep them safe. She runs out onto the deck of the ship. There is little distance between the two before Jill has moved directly in front of her. Jill grabs her by the neck and hoists her with remarkable force into the air. Suddenly Claire reaches out pulling on a small lever that is next to her. Suddenly there is a distinct metallic click as the motorised mechanism for lowering the boats anchor into the water is engaged. The iron chains wrap themselves around Jill's legs, as Ryan and Leon make their way to their feet they watch in horror as Jill continues to clutch onto Claire as she is yanked underwater by the heavy anchor.

Without a single moment to spare both Leon and Ryan sprint with all their strength both removing their shirts before leaping up onto the edge of the boat and diving in after them. The water is freezing and as both men hit the water the force and temperature hit's the pair hard. As they struggle to push their way through the force of the water the swim towards Claire and Jill seems to take an eternity. Leon is first to make it and is quick to grab Claire, he grabs her and opens his mouth towards her own in an attempt to share his precious oxygen with her before pulling her up to the surface.

LEON & CLAIRE: *Gasp.

LEON: Are you okay?

CLAIRE: Yeah….yeah…I'm fine. What about Ryan and Jill.

Leon swims back underwater quickly where he finds Ryan wrestling to unravel Jill from the grasp of the ships anchor. With his own oxygen becoming scarce Ryan is forced to abandon Leon to the task as he races up to replenish his own supply. It takes several trips from both men all the while sharing their own oxygen with Jill and trying desperately to free her from the anchor before it's grip is eventually broken.

On the surface time for Claire Redfield has stopped. What was going on down there? She was overcome with panic at the thought of her friends and family under in the icy depth for such a length of time. Suddenly, without warning all three burst through onto the surface gasping for air.

CLAIRE: Oh thank god.

LEON: We need to get her back on board.

The three bear the weight of Jill's limp body as they make their way back towards the ship. Once back on board Ryan places Jill's head gently on the wooden deck, cradling her lifeless body in his arms.

RYAN: JILL! JILL! C'MON JILL ANSWER ME.

Ryan takes his palms and places them both on her chest in a bid to pump the salt water from her lungs. With each passing second Claire can see the desperation in her brothers eyes as he presses down harder and harder stopping every moment or so to check for signs of life. As time goes by it looks more and more hopeless. Claire Redfield can bare to watch no longer as she turns to Leon burying her face in his chest seeking comfort.

RYAN: JILL. JILL. JILL. WAKE UP!

Suddenly Jill's silence is broken by a desperate gasp for air. As the water falls from her mouth Ryan picks her up from the desk and squeezes her tightly.

RYAN: Oh thank god.

Jill still struggles to regain her breath. As she regains her faculties from the ordeal her gasps for air suddenly turn into tears of anger.

RYAN: Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm here Jill, you're safe now.

Claire and Leon can say nothing as they watch Jill break so completely into Ryan's arms. Ryan didn't care. Let her cry. Let her get out all the pain and frustration, he would bare the brunt. It is a heart wrenching sight as the cries of Jill Valentine echo out into the night air.

A/N: Okay so an overly emotional one I'll admit but hey it had to come sooner or later right. Anyway thanks to all of those who have either contacted me personally or reviewed the story to let me know what you think. I'm always looking for opinions on characters and story development and it is always so gratifying to receive that. So if I haven't e-mailed you back personally rest assured that any time spent commenting or reviewing this story is greatly appreciated. As always drop me a line and let me know what you think.


End file.
